A Way to Fame
by persian85033
Summary: It's a year later, and Javier confesses that he lied to Lance about Kitty having forgotten him. What will Lance do now? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Luis Armando Javier Medina Acosta was lying in his cell, when one of the guards told him he had a visitor.

"Since when do I have visitors?"he asked.

"Beats me, but you better hurry up. I don't have your time, Medina."

Javier got up, tidied his hair a bit, and followed the guard. There, a woman with dark hair, brown eyes, and wearing a brown suit was waiting for him.

"You've made a mistake."he told the guard. "I don't know this lady."

"She asked for you."

"Ah."

Javier sat down.

"So, you asked for me, Lady? Listen, I'm not really interested in anything. I'm just here to serve my sentence, three years, then I'm outta here, and back to my normal every day life. Well, I just gotta keep in mind to stay out of here for the rest of my life. It's the first time its happened to me, see."

"You don't have to serve three years in here, Luis."said the woman.

"Really? I though that was what the judge decided. But if you have another sentence that's shorter, I'm all ears. If it's longer, then forget it. And I don't think I'm too keen on doing community service, or anything like that."

"You don't have to do community service."

"Oh, wait a minute, something else I overlooked. How do you know my name? Most everybody here goes by their surname. And why exactly would you like to help me?"

"I have my reasons."she said.

"Really, Miss…?"

"Darkholme. Raven Darkholme."

"Well, that's an interesting name. Where are you from? Or no, wait, before you answer that, why don't you share with me, why you want to help me."

"I said I have my reasons."

"Hmm. And exactly how are you going to help me?"

"You're not serving a lot of time in here. You're leaving as soon as I can arrange it."

"Oh. A cambio de que? O sea, in exchange for what?"

"You won't stay in New York City."

"I was thinking of leaving anyway. I don't know what kind of charm this city hold for its inhabitants. I like el DF a little better. Much more…civilized people, you know."

"You aren't going anywhere, except where I tell you."

"So, in exchange for getting me out of here, I become your slave?"he asked, smiling a little. "Lady, I can get out of here another way. I have my ways, you know. I'm just waiting a little longer, for my own reasons. And I am not staying here much longer! I don't know why the hell I came here in the first place. Odio a estos gueritos. I want to go home to my own people. A mi patria."

Miss Darkholme frowned.

"And how much longer are you staying here, then? I think you were in here for theft."

"Well, yes. Ufortunately, a little business of mine went the wrong way, but supposing I was to accept, where exactly would I have to go? Look, I have to know, okay?"

"Not very far from here."

"Within these borders? Didn't you just hear what I said, Miss? A mi no me cain bien estos gueritos."

"You wouldn't have to associate with any people you don't want to."

"Oh, no? Listen, Lady, you better tell me the whole truth. I don't like it when people leave holes. Everything. Why exactly do you want me out of here?"

"I said I had my reasons."

"Why me? You are nothing to me. We aren't related. Or at least, not that I know of. Let me guess, you have some kind of a business in mind, and you need me for it. To help you, or something. Am I right?"

"Why, yes. Amazingly, Luis, you are right."

"Oh, yeah? Well, if that's the case, just give me the details. Where will this business be taking place, and what exactly do I have to do. Just know one thing, there had better be a good deal of money involved. As you can probably tell, I'm pretty broke at the time, and I'm just not used to that kind of lifestyle, believe it, or not. I like to live comfortably."

Miss Darkholme smiled.

"Things are almost ready for your release."she told him. "You shall be out of here in only a few more weeks. During that time, I shall be attending to some other business that I have."She reached into her purse, and took out a piece of paper and some money, and handed them to Luis. "When you are released, which shall be very soon, you shall go to these address,"she pointed to the piece of paper. "And use this money to get you there. There, you shall receive your first instructions, do you hear?"

"And how exactly am I supposed to get there, Lady? In case you haven't noticed, we're in New York City, this place is in Bayville, wherever the hell that is. Am I supposed to take the plane? Have you got my ticket? I don't fancy traveling by bus, and I don't have a car, not to mention the fact that I don't know where the place is."

"You'll just have to travel by bus, is all."she said to him. "Unless you prefer for me to cancel everything, and stay here, in the lap of luxury."she gestured around her.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll take the bus, then. I mean, this place does get on my nerves sometimes, especially where the food is concerned. Believe it or not, I do miss my mother's cooking. I'd settle for anything that comes close to it. Okay, and I'll meet you at this address, then?"

"I believe I shall be away."

"So, then who do I talk to?"

"There will most likely be no one. However, you shall receive your instructions. You will find them underneath the sofa. And don't try to take money or anything and run off. I shall be keeping an eye on you."

Luis laughed.

"Well, well, well, the lady thinks of everything, doesn't she? What, and I being followed, or something?"

"Yes."

"You wouldn't have some extra cash to get ahold of some cigarettes, or something, would you? It's kind of difficult to get them around here."

"No."she said, simply.

"All right, time's up."

Luis got up.

"Well, I gotta go back to my cell. It's been my home, for the past few months. I guess then, I won't be seeing you for til you come back from wherever you're going?"

"We'll see."

"Uh-huh."

He walked back to his cell.

"Stupid, freaky old lady."he said to himself, lighting a cigarette.

He looked at the money and the address she had given him.

"Well, it's going to get me out of here, and as far as those little instructions and such go, well, I've gotten out of worse scrapes. Ha, she has me being followed, ha. Not even the tightest security will hold me."


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later, Javier walked out of the prison, without handcuffs.

"I was sentenced to three years and I didn't serve as much as three months!"he said to himself. "Well, like I've said before, it's just my luck."

He walked away from the building, and taking one last look at it said, "You couldn't hold me more than a few months, could you? And to think they thought you could teach me a lesson. As if I needed to be taught!"

He didn't have anything to do in New York City, so he immediately decided to be on his way to Bayville. Besides, he wanted to get away from the city as soon as possible.

"Well, it's been fun knowing you, New York, but let's see what awaits me in Bayville."

"Ah, very nice."said a young girl, as she set her purse on one of the chairs in the room. "I guess it'll be lonely in a certain fashion."she said to herself.

She took off her shoes, and made herself comfortable.

"I'd better get he unpacking done first. I hate to see the suitcases on the floor."

She had finally convinced her parents to let her do the pre-veterinary program here, in Bayville, New York. She looked forward to not having to put up with them and her brother, and living on her own, doing what she pleased when she pleased, even though she knew she'd miss them. She was already missing the cat and the dog. Here, in Bayville, she moved into her grandmother's old apartment. Her grandparents had lived here for some time, but now that they were both retired, they lived spend most of their time traveling and visiting relatives. Thanks to this apartment, she wouldn't have to pay a rent.

The flight from Arizona to New York had been long, though Ma. del Carmen had enjoyed the flight very much. The only bad thing about it was all that stupid airport security, which she though ridiculous. In her opinion, the terrorist weren't stupid enough to try the same thing twice. She loved to fly, even though she was inside a plane. She could still enjoy the scenery from the heights. The only reason she went to climb the mountains when she had lived in Arizona, because her parents said that was great exercise was just because she enjoyed being at the top, and looking down on the houses, stores, or whatever was at the foot of the mountain. Besides, there would be the slight chance that she could get the money together to go to New York City one of these days and see her cousin, Javier, who was in prison there. He was her favorite relative, despite the fact that everyone referred to him as the black sheep of the family. She already had a job here, as a veterinary assistant, as she had studied that career back in Arizona. Now the real challenge was to get into veterinary medical school. She hoped she would be able to get accepted somewhere in Mexico. It would feel so good, to be able to be home again. Despite all her years in the US, it had never felt like home, the way Mexico always did.

"You have any idea where I can find this address?"Javier asked just about everyone in sight.

It had taken him almost forever to get from New York City all the way to Bayville. Why this stupid woman hadn't given the money and ticket to travel by plane and get there in no time, he didn't know, but it annoyed him. The time in the taxi, in New York City traffic, to the bus station, the wait, the long, long ride, to the bus station in Bayville, and now, he couldn't find the address the stupid woman had given him. He hoped to get there soon, but it looked like he wasn't going to get there until maybe after nightfall. Finally, he found it.

"Doesn't look like much."he said to himself, thinking this was probably why she couldn't afford to give him the money for a plane ticket. "The Boarding House of the Bayville Brotherhood."he read, and chuckled. "Well, since when do people give their houses names? Only on TV, or in books, maybe, but in real life? Get real. I knew the lady was retarded when I saw here, but so retarded, I had no idea."

He opened the door and stepped inside.

"I was right. It just doesn't look like much, my God, it isn't much. And to think the lady look so distinguished, and elegant. Well, at least she had good manners, giving the impression that perhaps she was cultivated. Hmm, probably has some other people living here with her. Let me see."

He didn't bother to look for those instructions, but decided to look around the house.

"And which bedroom is mine?"he asked, as he looked into the rooms. "Oh, Jesus,"he said, when he looked in one of them. "She certainly has pigs living here. You'd have thought that at least, there would be some service to help clean up, now, wouldn't you?"

He opened another door, and immediately closed it, coughing, from the disgusting smell that came from the room.

"My God! It's either the lady, or whoever lives here that needs to learn at least a little about hygiene. I know I'm not exactly the person to judge on that particular issue, but, well, not even Edgar would bear to live in such conditions."

The door at the end of the hall wouldn't open. He knocked, he tried lockpicks, he slammed against the door, but it wouldn't budge. Finally, he gave up.

"Well, I'm guessing those instructions will probably have to wait until morning."he looked at the clock. "Too darn late, I'm thinking. Besides, you don't want someone on the job unless they were well rested. One second of micro-sleep could cost you the whole thing. Which is why I'm thinking I should get some sleep."

Suddenly, he heard voices, and a car go into the driveway.

"Uh-oh. She's back early, or I'm late. Or maybe she's changed her mind."he said hopefully.

He stood by the stairs, looking at the front door, as he heard whoever it was, climb out of the car, and come towards the door. It couldn't be her, since there was no female voice heard. Just about four male voices. The front door opened, and four guys came in, wearing the most unusual collection of garments he had ever seen on anyone.

"There's no trick-or-treat here."he said. "I think it's not even the right time of the year for trick-or-treat."

"Who are you?"asked a skinny guy with silver-blond hair.

"I should be asking the same. I'm here, because in exchange for my freedom, I'm supposed to do some job for someone who I'm guessing lives here. She said the place would be deserted when I got here, though."

"Oh. We didn't know you were in prison. She didn't say she was going to get you out."

"Well, she did. Look, do you people know anyone who goes by the name Crow, or no, wait, well, some lady with dark hair, dark eyes, I can't really seem to think of any other features?"

"Yeah, we do. She was our school principal. And she lived here."said the only other normal looking guy. The other two, one seemed to crouch like he was going to leap, and the other, well, he could lose some weight.

"Oh, well. Look, just, can any of you explain exactly what I'm supposed to do? I haven't read it, but it would save a lot of time if you just told me."

"Nothing."

"What?"

"You aren't supposed to do anything anymore. Everything's just been destroyed."

"Now you're confusing me even more."

"Well, it's complicated, but there's no point in talking about it now. Now it's just back to our daily lives, I guess."

"Uh-huh. I'd like to speak to this school principal of yours."

"I don't think that'll be possible."

"And it won't be possible because…?"

"Because she died."

The other three guys looked at him.

"Oh. Well…"began Javier. "Great. This is just absolutely great! Now what I going to do? I was hoping that after I finished the job, I'd be able to go to the Capital. Can anybody here lend me any cash?"

They just shook their heads.

"Aw, great. Well, I guess I'm on a mission to get the money together. So, you guys would be the ones who live here?"

"Yeah."

"You wouldn't mind if I stayed here for a while, would you? See, I have no where to go. I was in prison, and, well, who knows, I may just come in handy here. I'll repay you back for your kindness as soon as I can. Getting the money shouldn't be too hard. It shouldn't take too long."

"Sure."said one of them.

"Thanks. My name is Luis Armando Javier Medina Acosta."

"That's a long name. How are we supposed to remember it? I never knew someone with four names."

"Three. Medina is my surname. Oh, just call me Javier. That's what everyone in the family calls me."

"But you had another one after it."

"Yes, that's my mother's name. Medina's my father's surname, Acosta, my mother's maiden name."

"Oh."they just looked confused.

"Whatever. So, what about you guys? You guys got names?"

"Yes. I'm Pietro. Pietro Maximoff."said the guy with the silver blond hair. "This is Lance Alvers,"he gestured at the other normal guy. "Fred,"the one who could do with losing some weight. "And Todd, but they go by Blob and Toad. You can probably see why."

"Yeah, I can."said Javier, lighting a cigarette. "So,"he began. "Then where am I supposed to sleep, to begin with."

"Oh, well, there's another spare bedroom. No one goes into the one at the end of the hall. That's Mystique's."said Pietro.

"That's who's?"

"You know, the lady. She went by Mystique."

"Well, she didn't hold much mystique for me."

"That was because she was a shape shifter, you know, she could take any form."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, well, you see, she was a mutant."

"Oh? She didn't say a word."

"When she told us about you, we thought you were a mutant, too."said Lance.

"Oh, no, I don't think so."

Pietro ran across the room, and was back next to Javier in about a second.

"Wow! So all of you can move fast? Wow, my cousin would go nuts. She'd love you. She's always complained that people move slower than snails."

"Well, not all of us. Each of us has our own special ability."

Toad swallowed a fly.

"Ugh. Well, so long as this guy doesn't enjoy those meals in front of me, that's fine, okay."

"No problem, sometimes we feel the same way."

"Excellent."

"You know, I imagine that I might just change my mind about going to Mexico! I have a feeling I'm going to like it here. I might just stay, or just bring you guys along with me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Javier found that living with the Brotherhood wasn't too bad. As a matter of fact, he considered a bit fun and relaxing. They didn't set much store by rules, and he loved the fact that they were so amusing. He spent a good deal of his time bossing Toad around.

"Get me a soda, Swamp Breath. Why don't you take a shower, Swamp Breath."

None of the other guys seemed to mind anything he said to them, simply laughed and said something back. As he got to know them better, since he was a very anactical person, and a great listener, he became something like their counselor. The only problem with living here was the lack of food and money. Not to mention the mess.

"We really need to get ahold of some money, you guys."said Javier. "Not to mention someone needs to get the cleaning done. This place is more or less a pigsty! Listen, I think it's time I took things into my own hands. We desperately need the money. We just can't go on like this! I can't live under these conditions!"

"Well, if you got any ideas, we'll be glad to hear them."said Pietro.

"I do have some ideas. I don't know what you guys'd think, but I'm going to go ahead, anyway."

"As long as there's money involved, we're all for it."

"Good. Very well. First, you guys gotta keep going to school, see. I'll catch up with you there tomorrow."

"You're going to register at school?"asked Blob.

"No, you fatass."said Javier. "Maybe instead of asking stupid questions, you could try to concentrate on losing some of that weight. What is it, by the way? Is it actually fat, or just liquids you retain?"

"Uh?"Blob didn't know what he meant.

Javier shook his head.

"Figured. You know,"he looked up the stairs. "You never know. You guys wouldn't by any chance know someone who's good with locks, would you? We'd get a locksmith, problem is, we don't have any money. A little luck and someone at the very same school will help us with this problem."

"We never thought of that."said Blob.

"I know you didn't, fatass."

"And how are you going to get there, and know who's good with locks?"

"I have my ways."

Javier walked out of the room. Really, these guys were excellent most of the time, but sometimes, they were just unbearable. Sometimes the stupidity they showed was more than he could bear. He walked upstairs to his bedroom, when he heard the sound of a guitar playing, and a voice singing. Really, the only time he had ever heard a voice like that, so musically talented, was on TV, or coming out of a stereo. He went to investigate the source. It obviously was not a cd, or even the TV. It was live.

Now who would these guys know who sings with such talent?he asked himself.

He opened the door to Lance's room, and his jaw dropped. There, sitting at his desk was Lance himself, looking out the window, and singing Imagina. He was so absorbed in the music, he didn't notice Javier standing in the doorway, staring at him and listening. When he finished the last note, Javier clapped.

"Bravo! Pero, I didn't know you sang so well, Lance!"exclaimed Javier.

Lance almost dropped the guitar in surpise.

"What are you doing in here? How did you get in here?"

"Through the door, of course."

"But you were downstairs explaining how we were going to get more money."

"Oh, that. That wasn't really a way to get money. I just thought she might've left some cash, or valuables in there. I mean, she did look like she'd own a lot of jewelry when I first saw her. But that's something else! Now, we have an even better income. With your voice and talent, and a little hard work, my, our future is secured! I never knew you sang Spanish."

"No, no."said Lance. "No one can find out that I sing."

"Why not?"

"Because…"he tried to find an excuse.

He didn't want to say that he felt stupid about it. He thought it was lame.

"I only sing for myself. Never for other people, and you had no right to walk in here, and find out. I just…enjoy it. I enjoy listening to myself sing. I like music."

"Do you compose?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Sorry. Only curious."

"Look, I understand that you don't want the other guys to find out you sing, Lance. Knowing them, they would probably just tease you and make your life impossible. But they don't have to find out, see. I was thinking about getting someone to help us open the door to Mystique's bedroom, but I changed my mind. You are extraordinarily gifted, I hope you know that. You are going to save all us with your exceptional talent!"

"I don't understand."

"Well, seeing as how love songs are your specialty, we're going to use it to our advantage. It's even better, because you put so much emotion into it, taking the fact that you suffer from a sort of broken heart yourself."

"How dare you say I suffer from a broken heart! You're really asking for it!"

He got up, ready to cause a tremor.

"No, no, no!"exclaimed Javier. "Calm down! I just want to help you! Don't you see? No one here has to find out about this! Look, I'll simply get some guys who are desperate to make some money, and who have some musical talent, just like you. We can solve the immediate problem by you giving serenatas! Afterwards, well, I've got some contacts of mine, back home who can help us get you a ticket to stardom!"

Lance looked at Javier.

"I don't think I could do that."

"Of course you can. Just trust me. What would be the look on your girl's face when she sees you signing autographs?"

Lance thought for a while. He had never considered anything like that. He just sang whenever he wanted to hear music, and didn't feel like turning on the cd player.

"Look, we could at least give it a shot, couldn't we?"asked Javier. "If for any reason you don't like it, we'll quit. It's as simple as that."

Ma. del Carmen walked towards the high school. It wasn't the one she had attended, of course, but still…it reminded her so much of the three years there. She had graduated early by attending summer school. She was glad to have finished high school, as that would mean she could get started on her career, and the sooner she got her degree, the happier she would be. She tried to keep a distance. Most of the people there were her own age, and she didn't get along very well with people her age. She saw most of them walking in groups. That was typical. At her school everyone always moved around in groups. She seemed to be the only one who was always by herself. Suddenly, something could her eye. Or rather, someone. She looked back, and couldn't believe it her eyes. A man, slightly older than the students, but not old enough to be a teacher, about twenty three, standing with a group of boys. His jet black hair contrasting sharply with the silver blond of the boy next to him, the blond mohawk of the biggest one and the brown hair of the other one, standing across him.

"Javier? Javiercito!"she exclaimed. "I just can't believe it! But I thought you were still in jail!"

She stopped, breathless.

"Carmelita Caramelo! Well, you thought wrong!"he said, walking up to her and giving her a hug.

"Oh, I'm so glad I did! But your sentence was for three years! How did you manage to get out!"

"Me redujeron mi condena, por mi buena conducta."

"Que bueno!"

Javier turned.

"Guys, this is my cousin, Ma.del Carmen Medina Gonzaga. She's seventeen, and graduated just last year, as a junior, you know, using summer courses to complete the credits, and she…well, I'm not sure what she's doing here."

"Oh, I'm studying a career as a veterinary assistant, then I hope to go to veterinary medical school, to become a veterinarian!"

"The girl absolutely loves animals, now don't you?"

"Of course. It's only a pity I couldn't bring my kitty with me. Oh, but one day I will have loads and loads of kitties, and not just kitties, either, but puppies, and horses, and cows, and everything."

"I don't doubt you will."

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"she asked, looking at Lance.

"Oh, of course. See, this one here, is Todd,"he pointed to what seemed to be the youngest one. "This here, is Fred, he could really lose some weight."

"Please don't say things like that."she told him.

She hated to hear anything having to do with someone's weight.

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, this is Pietro. I know you love that name."

"Oh, yes."she said.

"And this is Lance."

"I love your hair and your eyes."she told him.

Javier turned around.

"I never noticed much."he shrugged. "Listen, guys, you don't mind if I get back to the house later. See, I haven't seen my cousin for a very long time, and I'd like to, you know, spend some time with her. She might just be able to help us out."

"Fine. We'll see you later, then."said Lance, as they all climbed into the car.

"Yes, I do hope we shall see each other later."Ma.del Carmen said, looking at him.

Javier and Ma. del Carmen went to her car.

"What exactly do you need help with?"she asked, buckling her seatbelt. "I heard you saying I might be able to help. But with what?"

"Oh, well, see, you know one of the guys I introduced you to?"

"Yes."

"Well, one of them, Lance is exceptionally gifted in my opinion."

"Oh, he is."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. You said he was gifted, but let's hear what you have to say."

He told her about how he thought that Lance could probably get very far in the music business. Ma. del Carmen was silent all the way to her apartment.

"You wouldn't by any chance have any cigarettes , or perhaps even something to drink, would you? Tequila? Beer?"he asked hopefully.

"You know I don't smoke, and as for drinks, well, you know I can't drink alcohol, and I don't drink soft drinks. However, there's plenty of tea, punch, agua de sandia, or if you prefer pinapple, I can fix you that. I have another pinapple, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Oh, never mind. I'll take a nice glass of agua de sandia."

She poured the drink into a glass and handed it to him.

"Anything to eat, by any chance. Over there with the guys, you never get a decent meal."

"More than likely, you won't get one here, either. You know I don't cook if I can help it. Not because I don't want to, but you know I shouldn't do it often."

He nodded.

"Of course."

"I don't think I can help you that much, Javy."she said. "I don't know many people."

"You said it was your dream to live in New York City."he said.

She smiled.

"That was a long time ago. I was so stupid. I don't want anything to have to do with that city."

"Good for you."

"I want to live somewhere where there's space, something which from what I know, is hard to get in that city."

"Look, you know almost everyone in the family judges me so harshly. That's where you can help. And if you know any guys who play instruments here, even better."

"Maybe I can help. However, this is one place where I must set a condition."

"Anything you want."

"Good. Because you have to help me get your friend, Lance to notice me."she said.

Javier nearly spat out his drink.

"What!"

"You heard me."

"Caramelo, you…you can't be serious. You always said guys and love and all that weren't for you! That you wanted nothing having to do with that, for fear that you may end up marrying and ruining your life!"

"I don't care! I want you to help me get him to notice me."

"Look, he's interested in some other girl. I saw him just this afternoon!"

"Is she interested in him?"

"Not that I noticed. She seems to loathe him…Fine, I won't promise anything, but I'll talk to him. You know I'd do anything for you."

"Thank you."

Later, after she drove him back to the Brotherhood house he asked, "You wouldn't by any chance have some extra cash so I could buy some cigarettes, do you?"

"I can't get you anything. Until you speak to Lance."


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, look on the bright side, guys."said Javier as he walked in. "She gave me some cash."

Pietro hurried down the stairs, grabbed the money, and began counting.

"This isn't going to get us anything!"he said.

"Well, she's not rich, you know. And she does have to earn a living herself. Her parents send her money every now and then, but I don't think it's that that that much."

"Couldn't she ask them for more? I mean, they are her parents."

"They wouldn't send it. Besides, they have another kid. And, why don't I go upstairs and get ready for bed. I'm a little tired. Swamp Breath, take some of this cash, and get some cigarettes for me."

"I'm a minor."

"Then you're just going to have to lie, or something, won't you."he told him.

Toad groaned, and walked out.

"I want you back here in less than an hour! Or your really going to regret it."said Javier.

He waited until Lance was upstairs.

"Listen, you have to do me one favor."he told him without preamble. "You have to get to know my cousin better."

"What?"

"For some unknown reason, she seems to like you. I don't know why, and the only way she's going to help us is if you go out with her. I didn't promise her anything, and I said I'd talk to you, but…you just have to say yes. I know she's not exactly a beauty, but if you say no, then she'll be mad at me, and it'll just be a mess."

"It's a good thing you didn't promise her anything."

Javier groaned.

"Look, why don't you just give it a shot. She's pretty shy, but sometimes she can be a lot of fun. See, it's a little odd, I know, but, you have to do this for me, for your friends, and for yourself."

"I don't want to go out with her."

"Just get to know her?"

"No."

Javier sighed.

"Don't tell me the real reason is that girl you were chasing after this afternoon? Who is she, by the way? You never did tell me."

"It's none of your business."

"Then I'll just have to make it my business, then, won't I? Listen, first of all, if you're going to be a star, like we want you to, then you shouldn't be chasing after women, they should be chasing, and you've got yourself your first fan, in my beloved cousin. I know she would love to hear you sing what I heard just yesterday. Ella adora las balladas romanticas."He seemed at a loss for what else to say. "Fine, look, it might just be that seeing someone else is interested in you, or rather, that you're interested in her, might just spark your beloved girl's interest. I know she's not much to be jealous about. She's not sophisticated or anything. Besides,"he looked a the cds on the desk, next to the cd player. "You have one thing in common. My cousin will probably say she's never met another fan of Alexandro Fernandez, Christian Castro, Limite, and such. You don't have to like her, you just have to give it a shot. Please. I'll get on my knees if it's necessary."

"No, it's not."

"Then the answer is…"

"We'll see."

Ma.del Carmen was thinking it was a pity that she didn't have an image of San Antonio. After all, people said if you turned it upside down, he would help you get a husband. Of course, she didn't want a husband. She was always afraid that another person would upset her way of living and thinking. Her parents always wanted to change it, but thankfully with no success. She wondered if Javier would be at the high school the next afternoon. She decided she would see herself. She saw the same group of boys he was with, but he wasn't with them. However, Lance was. He was talking to a girl in a pink sweater and jeans

She's so short, thought Ma.del Carmen. But that must be her.

She had always thought shorter people stupid, remembering a girl, whom she had loathed and had barely come to her shoulder. She stood, obersving. He seemed to be trying to engage her in conversation, but she seemed pretty mad at him. She started to walk away, and he grabbed her arm. Another guy appeared, telling Lance to leave her alone. Ma.del Carmen walked up, anyway.

"I was wondering if Javier was here this afternoon,"she said. "Oh, hello. I don't suppose you are a friend?"she asked the boy with the dark shades. "Why would anyone wear sunglasses on such cloudy day? You exaggerate so much, you know. You should try living in Arizona. Now there, it is sunny. I lived there, most of my life."she told him.

She could tell that her comment didn't amuse him.

"I'm Ma.del Carmen Medina Gonzaga. You wouldn't know my cousin, do you? He's friends with these guys here."she gestured at the Brotherhood.

"You have a cousin in the Brotherhood?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. However, whomever you are friends with, certainly don't set much store by manners. You still haven't told me who you are. However, answering your question, sort of, I believe quite strongly in living by bonds of real brotherhood."

"I suppose that's why your cousin is with them?"

"I think he said he was with them, because at first he had no where else to go, see, and he stayed with them, so…"she shrugged. "They're quite nice, from what he's told me about them. So, anyway, you would be…"

"Goggleboy."said Lance.

Ma.del Carmen laughed.

"Yes, now why didn't I think of that? Quite an accurate description, wouldn't you say?"

He reached up and looked as though he were about to take off his shades. He seemed to think better of it.

"Come on, Kitty."he said, turning and walking away.

"Que persona mas desagradable."said Ma.del Carmen. "To think that I thought all that was behind me when I finally graduated. I still remember people from elementary school who used to make my life impossible. Most of them dropped out, of course, so I didn't have to put up with them, afterwards, but others…they just, well, it was like when one left, another showed up. Most of them didn't graduate, of course."

"You were looking for your cousin, weren't you?"asked Pietro.

"Yes."

"He's not here right now."

"Oh."

She nodded.

"So, who were those people?"

"Just a couple of geeks."

She smiled.

"I don't think they're geeks. I should know, because I was a geek, a nerd, myself. I certainly would never have behaved in such a disgraceful way. The worse I ever could have done would be tattle. An old habit I could never break."

"I think he might still be at the house, but I thought he would have gone to visit you."

"I have school Monday thru Thursday."

"Not Fridays?"

"No."

"Now that's paradise."

"Well, I guess the only way would probably be to go back to my apartment. Or perhaps you wouldn't mind if I followed you towards your house, see if he's there. I couldn't talk to him on the phone because I don't know the number."

"We have no phone."

"Well, then, I guess that I'll follow you, if that's all right."she said.

On the ride, Pietro said, "Why am I under the impression that she wasn't looking for her cousin?"he asked, looking at Lance.

"Who else would she be looking for?"asked Toad.

"Well, Swamp Breath,"he said, using Javier's favorite nickname for Toad. "In case you didn't notice, she couldn't take her eyes off Lance."

He snickered.

"Oh, I thought that she was looking at Summers, since she was talking to him."said Blob.

"Oh, Blob! You idiot!"

When they got to the house, she asked to speak to Javier alone.

"I was looking for you at the high school."she told him.

"For me? What would I be doing at the high school?"

"Fine. I wasn't just looking for you, I was looking forward to see someone else."

He nodded.

"I think I saw the girl you told me about. She wouldn't be any chance, have brown hair, and wear a pink sweater?"

"Yes."

"I see. You don't suppose I stand a chance?"

"Look, I think you do. I spoke to him. It'll just take a little persuasion. So, what's going on?"he asked when they went back into the room. "What's wrong, Lance?"

"We're going to the soccer game tonight."he said, simply.

"Soccer?"asked Javier. "Maybe you should come with us, Carmelita."he said. "Or you should just meet us there. It's a good thing you guys want to go. It'd break the boring routine."

"We're not going to watch the game."he said. "I'm sick of hiding our powers."

"But I thought you guys said…"Javier began.

"We changed our minds!"

"I think they are quite right, Javier."Ma.del Carmen said.

Javier had explained that they were mutants the night before. Javier nodded.

"So, how exactly are you going to show everyone? You guys aren't the team. At least I know Fatass here, isn't. He couldn't be!"


	5. Chapter 5

"See, you just have to come with us. I know it's hard, since soccer has never been your thing, but…"Javier was saying to Ma.del Carmen in the car, on their way to the high school.

She didn't like sports at all. Besides, she was deeply regretting the fact that she wasn't going to be able to see Apuesta Por Un Amor tonight.

"I just hope it's worth it."she said. "So what exactly is going to happen? I just don't really understand."

"Well, we'll see. Just make sure you brought some money. You got any money? I don't have any."

She sighed.

"I have money, all right. I was saving it up to buy Christian Castro's new album which comes out in September, and has a song in it, dedicated to his daughter, Simone. He composed it just for her. It's a pity I can't be in Puerto Rico, and go to the concert. I got up early this morning, to see how he arrived, and everything."

"Really, and anything interesting?"

"Well, I got to see him and hear his voice. And I also got to see Simone. I certainly hope she looks like her father when she grows older. He has such good looks."

When they got to the high school, and found seats, Javier ran off to get the drinks.

"I managed to find you some punch."he said.

"Like I said, I hope this is worth it. So, soccer is mostly just like, trying to score, right?"

"I guess so."

"I don't know how anyone could possibly enjoy this. It's pretty boring, watching people kick a ball around."

"Well, they aren't going to be able to kick a ball around, are they? And I wouldn't suggest sitting at the top."he said, as Ma.del Carmen looked up to see if there was any space left for the two of them to sit.

"I just hate this. I've always thought it was uncomfortable. And besides, at least at the top, you get a better view."

"Just trust me. We can see everything close up."

"Whatever you say."she said, looking at her watch. "How long does this last?"

"Not long. You'll see in just a minute. This is gonna be one soccer match no one is going to forget! At least not soon!"

"Right."

True to Javier's prediction, they didn't have to wait for a long time. Suddenly, it was Lance doing the commentary.

"Now just imagine him singing."laughed Javier. "And now, people, you get to know exactly what a mutant is."

"Oh, my."

Abruptly, the field began to move, and, there in the middle, the earth seemed to open.

"Wow, when he said that the goals should be further apart, he means they should be further apart, verdad. See why I told you not to sit at the very top? Oh, great, move out of the way!"

Now, Blob was climbing up the bleachers, and Pietro was creating a tornado, that picked up the principal.

"Oh, come on. I think it would be more recommendable that we get outta here."

"Isn't that the same guy I saw this afternoon?"asked Ma.del Carmen, as she saw the same boy shoot up a red beam towards Lance. "Oh, dear, he must be cursed! Imagine to have that coming out of your eyes. I imagine that's what his soul is."

"The guy is cursed, Carmela. I think we better get out of here, and we'll meet them back at the house. I don't want to witness this. No vaya a ser que por accidente, o algo, nos pase algo a nosostros. Come one, vamonos. Rapido!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

When they were back at the house, Javier kept looking out the windows, while Ma.del Carmen watched her telenovela.

"What do you suppose happened?"he asked.

"I don't know, hopefully they weren't hurt."

"I don't think so, however, it was kind of odd. I thought the reason they hung out together, was because they were the only ones. They don't seem to like the others."

"Well, I don't blame them. I don't like them, either."she said, remembering the guys with the shades.

"You don't even know them!"

"I saw one of them. And he didn't leave a good impression."

When they were back, Javier immediately asked what had happened.

"Where in the world have you guys been? What happened? Oh, do tell me that you taught those losers a lesson."

"I don't think so."said Lance. "Nothing happened. No one will remember anything."

"What do you mean? Of course people will remember, not to mention the news station. Something like this isn't something that could easily be forgotten."

"Well, it was, thanks to the professor."

"What the hell do the teachers have to do with this?"

"It was the X Men."said Pietro.

Javier just stared at him.

"The what? What kind of idiots would go by that name?"

"My thoughts exactly. You know, Javier, I think I'm starting to like you more every day."

"If you were starting to like me, then perhaps you oughtta tell me exactly what happened."

"Nothing much. They simply stopped us, and then, messed with everybodys' minds, and just made them forget. That's all."

"Well, then, no lasting harm done. Stupid idiots. It was absolutely none of their business! I mean, besides, people do have the right to know, don't they? So then now, you people should tell me about these X Men."

Pietro told him that the X Men were nothing more than a bunch of losers, a bunch of geeks.

"Well, if they're the losers, how come they ended up getting what they wanted, while you guys here, got beat!"

"Just bad luck."

"Oh, well, forget about the bad luck. Now, we just have to concentrate on getting better luck."

"How?"asked Blob.

"Who here knows how to play an instrument, besides Lance."

"Lance plays an instrument?"asked Toad.

"First you answer my questions!"spat Javier.

All of them shook their heads.

"I used to play the violin when I was younger, remember?"said Ma.del Carmen. "I still remember a bit."

"I don't think it's a good idea for you, Carmela."said Javier. "Besides, I was thinking of getting all guys. You could, however, favor us by helping us get the capital."

"You wanna go to the state capital?"asked Toad.

"No, Swamp Breath, I mean capital as in money! You wouldn't by any chance know a way to help us get fast money?"

"Well…"Ma.del Carmen though. "Maybe…I don't know, you could sell costuras. Um, sweaters, manteles?"

Javier sighed.

"Anybody here knit, crochet, or embroider?"

They shook their heads again.

"I knew it. Can anybody cook? Have something that might be worth some money? Anything?"

"I have about thirty costuras finished. They don't have the outer lace on them yet. I haven't crocheted it yet, but, you could have them. I don't really need them. I only want them to work on them. Once I'm done…"she shrugged. "They just sit there. And I need the space in the basket for new ones. Some of them, I have to Grandma, par las tortillas. I dunno, someone might buy them. They say I embroider very well. You might get some money out of them."

"No, no, no."said Javier. "That's your money. You could use it to buy new ones. I still owe you from the money you lent me the last time!"

Pietro, however, agreed.

"You shut your mouth!"Javier spat at him.

"I don't need them anymore."said Ma.del Carmen. "They'll be more use to you. Besides, I can buy new ones from the money they pay me at the veterinary clinic."

"Of course, you are so generous!"said Pietro.

"I really don't want to be in debt with you, besides tu tienes tus propios gastos."said Javier.

"I want to give you that money."she said.

"Well, I just can't keep on taking your money. It's just…not right."

"Then we'll make a deal. I won't give you the money, but I'll buy all the supplies you need. That way you can't…malgastar el dinero. You know I want to do it."

"Yes. Quieres ayudar alla al muchacho."whispered Javier, in Spanish, so the Brotherhood wouldn't understand.

She nodded.

"Fine."

They shook on it. When she left, Javier turned to the Brotherhood.

"Listen, guys, she may be helping us out, however, we are still going to need much more. Which is why, you, Fatass,"he said to Fred. "are going to start painting houses, fences, etc. You, Speedy,"he said to Pietro. "are going to start mowing lawns. And you, Swamp Breath, are going to start helping these guys with their new jobs, pruning bushes, or anything else that's necessary."

"WHAT!"exclaimed Pietro. "I can't mow lawns!"

"What will you and Lance do?"asked Blob.

"Lance will be learning more songs, and improving his singing. And I will be in charge of getting people, decided what they're going to wear, getting customers, etc."Javeir said, as he picked up the phone, to call the newspaper, and just about every radio station he could think of, to start announcing Pietro, Blob, and Toad, in case anyone needed their lawn mowed, or any kind of outdoor work done.

"Just you guys trust me."he said, as he finished. "After all this, you'll be great that our lives have crossed."


	6. Chapter 6

"I am not going to mow lawns!"said Pietro hotly.

"Now, I know exactly how much you are getting paid, so you can't cheat. Every single penny is going to come right back to me. Or rather, perhaps it's better that I pick up the cash, straight from the customer. Yes, that's a better way."said Javier, pretending not to hear Pietro.

"Uh, I don't know how to do any of that stuff."said Blob.

"Then you will learn. You are going to do everything I tell you to do, Fatass."

"I think you are absolutely hateful. If you had any sense, you'd help me kick this guy out."said Pietro, looking at the other guys.

"You can't do that!"said Lance.

"Right, because you're like his pet."said Pietro.

"Guys, guys."said Javier. "We really can't afford to fight here! Look, we can just forget about everything, and just…well, starve, I guess. I just wanted to improve conditions here, but, as I see I am getting no support, then, I guess we just better forget it. Perhaps I should just pack my bags and go find myself somewhere else to live."

"You're making us work because you want to help us?"asked Blob.

Javier rolled his eyes and didn't answer.

"Maybe you can convince them."he said to Lance.

The next morning, Pietro, Blob, and Toad were standing, facing a yard that looked like it hadn't been mowed in months.

"This is going to take forever!"whined Toad.

When they were finished, Pietro handed the money to Javier.

"Well, it's a start."he said. "And you have another appointment, in five minutes, here's the address."he handed them a small piece of paper.

"Five minutes!"

"Yes. By the way, I do not like the fact that it took you almost five hours."

"What did you expect!"

"I thought you could use these powers as an advantage, just like this guy is doing!"said Javier, pointing to Lance.

None of the Brotherhood knew what Javier was talking about.

"You guys really are a bunch of idiots! If it weren't for the fact that we need your labor to get the money, I would've…"he raised his fists, then exhaled and put them down. "Look, right now, you should just concentrate on getting your work done, all right. Just go, just go."

He gestured for them to go, with a wave of his hand.

"I just don't understand how you could have lived with those guys for such a long time. My cousin says that you are so different from them."

"Different?"

"I don't know, that's what she says. But, anyway, I really can't see you spending most of your time with them. They're probably the reason why your gift hasn't been practiced in the right way."

"What do you mean?"

"Your singing, mi vida, your singing. Your musical ability. Those guys always gave you a hard time, didn't they? Teased you?"

"Well, sometimes. Not just them, before, when I was younger, before I lived here…I lived in a foster home, you see, and, as I wasn't the only one, the others would just make my life impossible, if you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean. I figured. Look, I'm no scientist, but have you ever wondered how sound waves work?"

Lance looked up, confused.

"Why would I care how sound works?"

"I think you should care, because I think that besides a great singer, you could also become…well, I don't know, the possibilities are endless. See, demolition, there's one, um, you know those amusement parks with the big waves? You know, like they create waves in the pool, you create the biggest ones, well, you get the idea. See, if only we learned a little more, who knows what you could be capable of! Look, I'll let you in on a little secret about myself, just don't share it with anybody, okay. See, I always liked school, especially science, because if there's something weird, wild, and way out there, it's probably science, I learned that from a tv commercial, but anyway, see I've always liked to discover new things, learn how things work, etc. That's the one of the reasons my cousin, Ma.del Carmen gets along with me. We have that in common. The difference between us lays in that she thinks school is the most important things, and that she has who knows how many plans for her future, and I'm…well, as you can tell, un vago. However, I would like to find out exactly what it is you can do, Lance."

"I don't understand."

"Don't you? It's simple. I want to find out the science behind those tremors."

"I don't think there's any science to it."

"But I think there is."

"You see, I think you have very sharp hearing, too. Perhaps even sharper than people who learn to play instruments by just using their ears. I bet you can tell the notes apart, even if I were to just tap here, you could tell me exactly what musical note, etc. I don't think you'd have to study that."

"There is not studying."said Lance.

"For you, of course there isn't, but most people probably do have to get quite a bit of practice. Me, for one. I think that's also why Carmela gave up on the violin, see, she couldn't really tell the notes. And she didn't want to practice."

"And what good exactly would all that knowledge be?"

"It would be good in the fact that I think, for one, you could create your own music, and maybe even manipulate the sound."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Well, look, the tremor, well, it trembles, right, it vibrates. Just like this string when I pull it. I pull the string, the string moves, I hear the sound. The string is stationary, no waves, no sound. You see?"

"Any one can do that."

"But what if the string were to move, and I not able to hear it?"

"Then you'd be deaf."

"I don't think that would be necessary. See, I've seen pictures of sound waves, of course, and light waves, etc, and the way the floor moved on those little waves of yours, Lance, it looked so oddly familiar. Imagine, I could measure the wavelength, amplitude and such with no problem!"

"Then I congratulate you."

"It seems to me that you just don't understand! Believe it or not…look, I made a mistake, I stole, I went to prison, and, well, as you obviously know I don't go to school. It would be just too shameful. I dropped out, and to go back! That's why I admire my cousin deeply, she would rather die than do what I did. She wouldn't have the courage to drop out, she's too farsighted for that, you see. You might just be able to help me."

"I don't see how. I thought that you were going to help me. Help me by helping me to become a star."

"Yes."

"I don't think I could do anything to help you."

"You are quite special. You and your friends here. I may not strike as the religious type, but, I believe you are gifted because God has chosen you."

Lance stared at him.

"I know, I know, the Chosen One and all that. Pretty…cursi, right? But I think you would agree with me. You see, I don't believe your abilities should be wasted. I think that there is a…logical reason behind it. And we must find it. Once we do, who knows what you can be capable of."

"And how would we be able to find out?"

"I think we can. See, I think your musical ability and your powers are connected. You could be the only artist who doesn't need the musical equipment to help you give a concert. I think you just need to learn how to control and handle all of this. Then, once it is under your control, then…you could use it in different ways that would be beneficial to you."

"You really think that is possible?"

"Oh, yes. You see on those trips to my cousin's, I've been doing some research on her computer. Something very difficult, as she never gets off her computer. Believe me, that girl can spend hours and hours on the computer, on the Internet, looking at the good Lord only knows what. She loves gossip, like farandula and all that. And I think that the way you produce these earthquake things, seems to make sense in a way. It's energy, you see, I think."

"I don't think there are any sites to help you with mutant powers."

"I don't look for mutant powers, you see, it's like this, like, you just do something that people don't do, but maybe something else can, like a speaker, or a record, say. A sound system. I just didn't look into it too much, however, if you have no problem, and want to go on this journey of discovery with me, then, full steam ahead?"

"Sometimes it's a little hard to believe you're a…"

"Yeah, un vago."

"Well, you seem so…disciplined, so smart."

"Odd, my cousin says the same things about you. She says you have a bright future ahead, if you stay in school. Then again, she's a nerd in that way. She thinks school is the core of people's lives."


	7. Chapter 7

Fortunately, they seemed to gather the money much faster than Javier expected.

"You guys are excellent!"he said, counting the money. "Just look at all this, and me calculating that it would take you all another month! See, what discipline and hard work will do for you!"

"Hard work is right."said Pietro, who was already severely sunburned.

"You could have borrowed a hat."said Javier. "That look really isn't you, Speedy."

Pietro glared at him.

"But never mind. Right now, you guys have just earned a well deserved break. Meanwhile, I have some shopping to do!"

"You! Shopping! Wait a minute, where are you taking that money!"exclaimed Pietro.

"With me."said Javier as he walked out.

Pietro fell back on a beat up chair. It creaked and broke.

"You would think that with so much money as we gathered, we could buy some new furniture for this place! It's falling apart! He's probably going to spend the money on some clothes, or something for himself. He's so vain."

"Look who's talking."said Lance.

"If you had the sense of a guinea hen, you would agree with me, too! But then, you're just sitting here, without doing a hand's turn all day, chatting, aren't you?"

"Well, look, Pietro. I think he does want to help. He's just…too embarrassed to admit it. But I think he's nice, I mean, having a cousin like his, well, she can't have a criminal for a relative, can she? She seems all right. Both of them seem all right."

Later, Javier came with a whole group of boys.

"Okay, look, now, see, aqui esta todo tu mariachi."he told Lance. "Well, let's face it, most of them are in the school band, that's where I got them from, but, they play marvelous. It's a different kind of music, boys, but I know you'll play marvelously."

The Brotherhood stared open mouthed.

"And now, of course, the vocalist must also look presentable."said Javier, as he ran to get a brightly colored suit, and handed it to Lance. "See, I told you guys it was all worth it."he said to the Brotherhood.

"Right,"said Pietro. "Where's mine?"

"Do you play? Do you sing?"

"What's that got to do with it?"

"Everything!"

"You look marvelous!"Ma.del Carmen said to Lance. "If only I had someone to come y llevarme a mi una serenata como esta! You'll do wonderful, I'm sure."

"We will, Caramelo."Javier told her. "Because we've already got our first customer! Someone by the name,"he took out a small notebook. "Duncan something, I didn't get the surname, but he wants it for a birthday, I think he told me."

"Now we're going to do birthday parties?"asked Blob.

"No, you Fatass! You guys are gonna stay here and guard the house while me, Lance and these guys go and get us some money. It's really not much, however, we've got to start somewhere. Some money and some…recognition. Now,"he turned to the Brotherhood. "I don't want to come back and find any of you here missing. Just stay here, we'll be back a little later. And remember, I'll know if you've been in my room."

Javier checked his hair in the mirror, gave it a little brush, and left.

"They looked ready to go to a party."Pietro spat bitterly.

"So exactly where are we going?"Lance asked.

"Here's the address. Here are the song he wants you to sing. They're for his sweetheart, obviously."

Lance nodded, then looked down at where Javier had written the address. He nearly crashed into the car in front.

"Whoa! Watch your driving! Do you want us to have an accident before you make your debut?"

"We have to cancel."

"We can't cancel! He already paid me, good money, mind you."

"You'll have to give it back."

"What!"

"I can't do this. I'll do all the others, just not this one."

"Why not."

"Don't you see the address?"

"I'm not blind."

"It's at the Xavier Institute!"

"So?"

"So I can't do it."

"And that would be because…"

"I have my reasons."

"Listen, with that attitude we are going to get nowhere. You will go through with this. Look, think of it this way, it'll be a way to infuriate them. I mean, they never expected to see you dressed in such fine clothes, and sing such romantic balladas, did they? I expect that little Mr.Summers will be just…jealous. I don't think a mariachi looks good with shades. The lady does have to see your eyes, you know. The point is, we just cannot cancel! At least not the first time! We need the recommendations. Then this guy will recommend us to his friends, etc. Now come on, we're gonna be late. And make sure you put on your best face when you're singing to the lady."

Lance sighed and nodded.

"I still don't like this."

"Don't let them know."

Duncan was waiting for them, with a bouquet of red roses in his hand.

"We're here. Aqui esta el mariachi, joven."Javier said to him.

"My Spanish isn't that good, however Jean's is excellent. She's the best in the class."

"Jean?"asked Lance.

"Yes. The serenata is for her."

"Well, then I will do my best to make sure that this will be one detalle that she will never forget!"

"I expect no less."said Duncan.

Lance put all his best effort into his singing. He was glad that he listened to Javier, and hadn't cancelled. It was worth the look on Summers's face, when he came out to investigate.

"What are you doing here, Alvers?"

"I'm just doing the gentleman a favor, Summers."

"What's going on? Que esta pasando aqui?"Javier stepped up angrily. "Mister, don't you have any manners? Don't you see that the serenata is for the lady, not you?"

"I didn't know you could sing so well, Lance."said Kitty.

"Well, now you see that I do, but I'm really not here to chat."

"You people are distracting."Javier told them.

"You will have to leave now!"said Summers.

Javier and Lance looked at Duncan.

"I think that's not for you to say."Lance told Scott.

Scott raged and left immediately. Duncan was evidently pleased at how well they played, that he gave them an extra tip.

"Now, everybody,"Javier said, as he addressed almost the whole Institute. "If you ever need us, para una serenata, a party, well, just about anything. Just contact us at this number,"he handed each of them cards. "We'll be pleased to serve you. Estamos para servirle."

"You won't get much just trying to make fools of yourselves. After all, your teammates are working mowing lawns and such."Evan told them.

"Oh, really, Negrito Cucurumbe, I wouldn't be so sure. The guy's got talent, see, and besides, when there's a will, there's a way. And anyway, he's got me behind him. Just you wait, but of course, this is probably more money than you've ever seen in a lifetime, right? Come on, guys."

Apparently, Javier knew what he was talking about, because in no less than two months, they had so many bookings, and earned so much money, that everyone at the Mansion was enraged. They all walked around in expensive jeans, boots, and hats. Javier often liked to stop at the high school, and laugh at Scott, saying that he really needed to get a new car. That old thing, as he referred to his car, looked like it hadn't run in years. They also weren't living in the same house, but had remodeled the whole place that it looked like new. Javier had insisted that at least Pietro, Blob, and Toad keep going to school, to keep tabs on what was happening there, and report back to him. He said that whether Lance wanted to go to school, or not, was up to him, but suggested that he finish high school online, on his own time, so it wouldn't interfere.

"Would you believe all this, Caramelo."he was saying to Ma.del Carmen. "Just see, it's just what a little hard work can do."

She nodded.

"Yes, I find it kind of hard to believe that the place was so…worn out, so old, falling apart."

"Well, see it lived through it. And to think that they were complaining."

"So, then, what's next?"she asked.

"Well, for one, I think we'll only be doing the serenatas, and such, here for a little while more, see. I'm sick of Bayville. I hate this town. When do you finish that career of yours? What are you going to do next?"

"I'm not sure whether I'll be going to Boulder, Colorado, or to el D.F. It depends where I get accepted for veterinary medical school."

"Colorado, la Capital, huh, well, we'll either's good. I want to go with you, when you leave. It would be a good idea."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Besides, I want to ask you for a small favor."

"It depends on the favor."

"I want you to teach Lance a bailar musica grupera."

"Oh, you know I don't dance very well!"

"Yes you do. It'll be perfect. Besides, I want to be in different genres, you know. Not just el pop latino, no, grupero, ranchero, mariachi, everything. That way we have a much bigger audience."

"He's started going out with that Kitty, hasn't he?"she asked him.

"Yes, quite unfortunately. There's just nothing anybody can do, you know. He just won't hear a word against her, though I say she's with him now that he's got some money, etc. Que es una interesada."

Before he had time to finish, Pietro rushed into the room.

"You wouldn't believe what! They want Lance to sing at the dance next week!"

"What!"

Pietro repeated that everyone wanted Lance to sing at the school dance.

"This would be like, the first concert! You guys have to go and say that he'll do it! Meanwhile, we should get everything ready! This is just great, Caramelo. I only went one dance while I was in high school."

"You were only in high school for one dance."

"Right."

"Do you suppose they might let me go."

"You want to go the dance."

"Well, if he'll sing, then yes."

"Oh, well, that won't be a problem. You'll be there with me."

She smiled.

Ma.del Carmen entered the school gym and attended her first high school dance ever.

"Kind of ironic that the first dance I attend is when I've already graduated from high school."she said. "And I'm only here for the music, not the dance itself."

"Oh, you'll have a good time, I'm sure."Javier told her.

She was always too shy to dance, besides the only music she knew how to dance to was the type of music they had at her quinceañera. Only corridos norteños. And then she would only dance with her father, grandfather, and uncles. Here, she preferred to listen to the music, after all, this music was more calming, not really the kind that make her want to go and dance.

"He would be great on the stage."she told Javier, looking at Lance. "I mean, just see."

She just sat, looking at Lance. To her, he seemed perfect in every way. She thought perhaps that men like him, she wouldn't ever meet ever meet on the street, but rather, see on tv, or hear on cds, like Roberto Palazuelos, Fabian Robles, Christian Castro, and Cesar Evora. He's like, right out of my dreams, she thought to herself. She loved his smile, his voice, his hair, everything. If only she could see like Chris in his video of Azul, bare chested. Oh, Jesus, she though, and crossed herself.

Javier didn't seem to be paying much attention to her. He was chuckling to himself, as he looked at Scott, staring at Lance with an angry look on his face, and his date looking bored. Kitty walked over to where Javier and Ma.del Carmen were sitting.

"I didn't know you went to school here."she said to Ma.del Carmen. "I haven't seen you around."

She knew that Ma.del Carmen like Lance, from the way she looked at him. That was probably why she was here in the first place.

"Oh, she doesn't."said Javeir. "She's my cousin, as you know, I invited her."

Kitty looked like she was about to say something, when she heard screaming. Javier pulled out his gun, and shot what looked like a reptilian creature three times.

"What's going on? What kind of joke is this? Run!"he told Kitty and Ma.del Carmen.

Javier shot every creature he saw as they ran, and Lance used his powers to push them further.

"I can't run in these shoes!"cried Ma.del Carmen and she fell.

He picked her up in his arms, with his gun still in his hand.

"I didn't know you had a gun. That you could shoot."Lance told him.

"Later!"

When they found Blob, Toad, and Pietro, Blob was sitting on one of the creatures. Javier shot it in the head. A guy carrying a strange device, aimed a red beam towards it and it disappeared.

"What was that all about?"asked Javeir angrily as all the X men came. "You were behind all of this, weren't you! You, Summers!"he aimed his gun at Scott, and angrily shot him in the leg.

"SCOOOTTT!"cried Jean.

"You were just jealous! You wanted to ruin everything, didn't you? I did wonder why in the world you had come!"

He put Ma.del Carmen down, and looked ready to kill Scott.

"Oh, don't kill him, Javy!"she cried. "He's not worth it, besides, you know death isn't a punishment!"

"You're right, Caramelo. Come on, Mr.Summers will see that it takes much more than a little joke to stop us."

"Where did you get he gun?"asked Lance.

"It was my father's. He was in the military, see. The Mexican Army, not US. That's also where I learned to shoot, and all that."

He held the fun for them to see the inscription. Colonel Carlos Andres Francisco Medina Estrada. So that must be why he's so disciplined, and strict, thought Lance.

"I was the Colonel's biggest disappointment."he said. "I was never what he wanted me to be. They say I killed him by making him so angry and disappointed all the time. He died de un coraje, you know, he was angry, and he had a stroke, or something, from such…high blood pressure and such, you know. When you're angry your blood pressure rises and such. I must admit, he was quite remarkable. A very great soldier. He should have died on the battlefield, not like that. His death was the only reason he didn't ascend higher."


	8. Chapter 8

"Who would have thought, that three month sentence in prison would actually turn out to be a blessing in disguise."said Javier, as he put some money away behind a portrait. "Everything is going excellent! And it's all thanks to you guys here, who helped make it all possible. You three with your hard work that helped us get our start, and you, with that voice. It's only a pity we can't get good Cuban cigars around here. You'd have to go to Cd.Juarez to get them, or somewhere there. Juarez, I know for sure, because I remember seeing them at a store, but here? What have these people got against the Cubans, anyway? Just forget your differences, I say, and try to beg them to import those cigars."

"What were you in prison for, anyway?"asked Lance.

"Theft."

"You stole?"asked Pietro.

"Yes. Not something valuable, unfortunately, but rather just a little bit of money here, a little bit there. Hopefully nobody finds out, but if they do, well, we'll think of some plausible lie, or something. Someone's coming."

"They probably want an interview!"said Pietro.

"Don't you think that it's a little too soon. Or maybe quiren un contrato."

He was about to go and meet whomever it was, when the door opened, and a woman stepped in. She was unlike anyone Javier had ever seen and looked very angry.

"Is it Halloween already?"he asked her, just as he had when he had first seen the Brotherhood. "Nice costume, however, I bet that took a lot of make-up. I don't know if it was worth it, or maybe I just haven't seen you without it. Guys?"

He turned to the Brotherhood who all looked frozen at the sight.

"What's going on here?"asked Javier.

"Guess who's back."she said to them.

"I couldn't guess."he said. "Who?"

"Is that really you?"asked Toad.

She threw him on the floor.

"Yeah, it's you."

"Okay, I don't understand a thing! What's going on here? Listen to me, I don't think you can come barging in here, just like this! You better get out, before I call the police, and accuse you of trespassing!"

"And I'll accuse you of breaking out of prison."

Now Javier was very mad.

"For your information I never broke out of anywhere! They let me go. Some stupid old lady, got me out. I don't know why, and I don't care. She just disappeared, thankfully. Wait a minute, how could you know I spent time in prison. No one knows except…oh, no!"

Great, just great, he thought. He knew how she knew. Ma.del Carmen could be such a gossip sometimes. Oh, no, he thought, now probably half the town knows.

"Did she send you here, or something?"he asked.

"No one sent me here. This is my home and my rules."

"What is this bitch talking about! Listen, maybe I should call an ambulance."he turned the Brotherhood. "You guys stay right here, I don't know, offer her some water, I don't care. You stay here, and I'll go make the necessary arrangements."

"I wouldn't suggest you do that. The only one who might end up locked up might just be you."said Lance.

"No digas disparates! Don't you see the lady needs help? She seems to be a little confused, I think."He pulled Lance closer. "And then the fact that she knows a bit about my past, could be disastrous. You will do what I tell you, if you don't want all our plans and hard work to go to waste!"

"But this is the same lady who got you out of prison."Lance told him.

"That was my biggest mistake."she said.

"Please!"exclaimed Javier. "Look, I know I can't remember everything, however, I remember that woman, and it wasn't this one."

She changed her appearance in front of him, and he immediately recognized the same woman with the dark hair, dark eyes, and glasses.

"But this isn't possible! You guys said she was dead! Don't tell me you lied to me!"

"Well, we thought she was dead."

"How could she be alive?"

"That's not your problem."

"This is just great! So now what are going to do?"asked Javier angrily. "You know, maybe we just can't go on living here. Just pack your bags, and we'll go stay at a hotel."

"For reals?"asked Toad.

"Does it look like we have another choice?"

"No one is going anywhere! Gentlemen, meet your new secret weapon."

Behind her was a girl. Javier thought that she reminded him of the children who lived on the street. She certainly looked like she had no one to care about her.

"Wanda!"

"Pietro!"

Before they knew it, everyone ran to find a hiding place, as the whole building started going haywire and seemed ready to collapse. When they stopped and they came out, apparently, the whole place was almost back in what Javier like to call it pre-Javier state.

"Oh, no, and all the money we've invested in this place!"He gasped. "La caja fuerte!"

There was the money he always kept hidden, thrown on the floor.

"Hey, hey , that's my money!"he said as Mystique bent to pick it up.

"You seem to have been doing very good for yourselves."

"Well, of course we have."Javier told her.

"This isn't half of it."Toad told her. "The rest is invested in the stock market, and at the bank, part under Javier's name, and the other part under Lance's. You see, they sort of have a band, or something."

Mystique didn't listen, but started to tell them about her plans.

"We can't do that!"interrupted Javier. "See, we have a booking, and well, punctuality is something that I've always set a big store against. I don't like to wait for people, or keep them waiting."

"Well, that's too bad."

"See, Miss, these guys, this guy, anyway, now works for me."he told her. "While you were gone, I helped them not only get some money, but, well, get even more. Not to mention the fact hat we have plans, big plans, and we just can't ruin them, because you hold a grudge against somebody else. I don't know what this guy did to you, but whatever it was, you better forget about it, or else, find yourself someone else."

"Isn't there a way, we could do both?"asked Lance. "I mean, if we just cancel just one, it won't kill us. I've always wanted to beat the X Men!"

"Well, I guess…I don't know….all right. Perhaps I can help! I know I'm not a mutant, but…I don't know, maybe turn a spy? I've always been a good actor. I guess I owe it to you, you were after all, the one who got me out of prison, after all, and I don't forget those who lend me a helping hand. Besides, being in prison makes one appreciate friends. The only ones who would speak to me were my cousins Caramelo, and her brother, Fernando. If there's anything I can do, just don't hesitate. You need money, well, we have plenty. Anything. I don't like those stupid X Men, either. They get on my nerves. My cousin will be glad to do anything to help us also. She hates that darn Summers! Not to mention el Negrito Cucurumbe. So, we're ready. Just give us the order."

"That's more like it."said Mystique, who apparently seemed to be taking a great liking to Javier.

Really, the only problem with him was his lack of mutant abilities. Other than that, he really was very disciplined, and judging from how she found the house and the amount of money she had unearthed, very good at disciplining others, along with very useful ideas.

"We can get to the mall, using these little lockpicks. They can unlock any lock."he demonstrated what looked like a knife, only instead of a blade, it seemed to have a key.

He unlocked every door for them.

"Where did you buy this?"

"I didn't buy it. I invented it myself. They may take a while. Five minutes max, but, we're in no hurry. I hope to get them to where they'll be as good as the original keys."

"I never knew you invented stuff."said Pietro.

"Well, I just can't sit and without doing something for a long time. So, I busy myself, with this and that. Some of the things may just come in handy, you know."

"Yes, of course."said Mystique, taking it. "It might come handy."

"I've only got three good ones right now."

"That will be enough."

"I think it would be a good idea for me to go right now to visit my cousin. See, it might be a little suspicious that these guys leave here without me, and me not knowing. I'll take my car, go to cousin's now, you guys leave later, and we should meet back here, in about…three hours."

He picked up his keys and left. He told Ma.del Carmen everything about Mystique's plans, and how they were going to teach those idiots a lesson.

"It's a pity I can't be there to see the looks on their faces!"he said, laughing.

"So what are the lady and the girl like?"

"The girl is psycho. However, she seems to be getting better."

"Better! You think a decent young lady would ever live in a house full of men! And you say she's getting better. Ha!"

"Well, she's not an ordinary young lady. Like I said, she's psycho."He looked at his watch. "They must be at the mall already."

"How will they know?"

"Mystique will tell them, you see. She's impersonating the professor, isn't that wonderful. Those idiots will probably not even know that it's her."

"Hmm. Are all of them going, do you know?"

"Probably all of them. She said she wanted the whole team there."

"Including…"she began.

"Including that Kitty."

"Oh!"

"Don't you worry, hombre, after all, see, with Mystique, she won't stand a chance. See, she'd kill him if he went out with her."

"He does like her, doesn't he?

Lastima que no lo sabe cuanto lo amo

que media vida yo diera porque me amara!

Que sus ojos me enloquencen,

que siempre lo llevo en mi mente,

que siempre lo tengo presente a donde voy.

Si yo tuvier el valor, para decirle que lo amo,

segure que el estuviera hoy a mi lado!"She said, using the lyrics of one of her favorite songs, that always put Lance in her mind.

"Oh, geez, listen, Caramelo, maybe you should put some music on, otherwise, we're going to die of boredom."

"I can't. Apuesta Por Un Amor will be on soon, and I want to see whether Alvaro and Lazara succeeded in killing Julio Gabriel and Don Julio."

"They probably did. Alvaro almost always succeeds."

Later, when Javier was back at the Brotherhood house, he asked them what happened.

"What happened? How did it go?"

"We won!"said Pietro. "All thanks to our secret weapon, the Scarlet Witch."

Javier laughed.

"Excellent!"he turned to Mystique. "What next?"


	9. Chapter 9

R/R

IceAngel:thanks, I've been trying to improve on my descriptions. I'm glad you like the story

"We'll have to go looking for this Magneto?"asked Javier. "What for, if I may ask? And how are we supposed to find him?"

"That is just what I'm doing right now."said Mystique.

"Oh, well, maybe you could get this guys here,"he gestured at Pietro. "Maybe you could get him to help you. You said the guy was his dad."

"I don't know where he is."

"Maybe, I don't know, like pretend you're dying? You're in prison?"

"That won't work."

"Oh, right. So, I guess all we have to do is do things your way, which I don't know what way it is, but…it's the only way."

"Right,"said Mystique.

She told them about how he had snatched one of the X Men.

"Well, take a look at it this way."said Ma.del Carmen. "That means he'll probably contact you, for money, or something."

"Good thinking, Caramelo."said Javier. "It probably means he's looking for you. Now, you're really training those guys real hard?"

"Of course,"she told him.

He laughed.

"It's a pity I can't go over and watch. You should take a few pictures!"

As they waited, Javier sat, eating a slice of watermelon. He shook his head.

"Who chose this out!"he said. "Who did the grocery shopping this week?"

"I did."said Blob.

"You idiot! I thought that being you, you would know more about food, Fatass! This thing tastes dreadful! You don't know how to pick out the good fruits and vegetables, do you?"he said angrily.

"Uh…"

"Just shut up!"he exclaimed.

"It's almost time. We better get dressed."he said.

They went to the Xavier Institute, as Mystique had instructed them to. When they saw them, Scott was furious, and he left.

"Well, that's too bad, people."said Javier. "Now, what we have to do is concentrate on what's important, and right now, what's important, of course, is finding this one guy. So, let's go!"

They left on two separate jets, and got to the place where supposedly, they would find Magneto.

"Okay."said Javier. "You guys stay here, and just, like check the place out. We'll be over here."

Apparently, he must have been expecting them, because apart from four other mutants, they saw a huge robot.

"What in the world is that? Don't tell me that's who you were after?"exclaimed Javier.

"Don't be stupid. I'm not sure what's happening."

"It doesn't look like anybody's fairing very well. Um, I'll be right back."he said, as he reached for his cd player.

"I'll go with you!"exclaimed Ma.del Carmen, not wanting to stay away for long from her cousin.

"Oh, my! What are we going to do!"she asked.

"I think I've got an idea. See, it's a robot, right? I'm guessing it's made out of some kind of metal. I always remember in science class, metals are malleable."

"I don't think they are! If they were they wouldn't be so strong."

"Oh, Caramelo, you're thinking everything the wrong way. You see, we just need energy! Lots of it! Heat! They melt."

"I remember about thermochemistry, or whatever. It was one of the things that saved in me in chemistry. That was what I got easily. But we can't create heat! We need to find something that has lots of it, you know. And for something that big!"

"Well, we'll find it, I know. You see, we're standing on a lot of it!"

"Oh, I know everything has heat! Or just about everything. In bonds."

"You'll see what I mean, Caramelo. I've doing quite a bit of research, and now it's time to see if my hypothesis is right."

"Wait for me, I can't run that fast."

Javier pulled her.

"Listen to me,"he told Lance. "You have to bury that thing. I know it's quite big, you'll have to create a giant hole, but, it's the only way. And I know it's not much, but I've got the cd player to help you, and my cousin and me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just that you must concentrate on the music coming out of this thing."he said, holding the cd player close to him, and turning it on. "See, if you could manipulate the sound coming out of this thing, and along with any other noise in this place, just use it to help you open the ground, and, it'll fall in, hopefully. It'll take a lot of effort, I know, but, I know you can do it. You have to! Let's go. Remember what we've been practicing. Just concentrate on the song. On the sound, and go for it!"

Lance nodded, and did what Javier told him.

"Oh, but, are you sure?"asked Ma.del Carmen. "What if it gets us first!"

"It won't. At least we're hop..."

The sound turned off, as if someone had switched off the volume. It was the hardest thing he had ever had to do in his life. He could feel himself going weak, his knees felt as though they wouldn't support him. However, he could see the ground opening towards the giant robot. Thankfully, it seemed occupied with a building, facing the other way. It seemed unaware of what was happening. Then, the ground opened underneath it, and it fell, into the infinite depths below. Then the sound came back on. Lance fainted, and Javier grabbed him, picked him up, and ran.

"Oh, is he…?"asked Ma.del Carmen.

"He'll be all right. Maybe a splitting headache, nothing that can't be cured."

"Oh."she exclaimed, relieved.

"Come on, we've got to go back."

They climbed back into the jet.

"Well, Profe,"said Javier. "That was a complete waste of time, and almost cost everybody their lives, you know. Where is everybody, by the way?"he asked, looking around. "Where's the girl with the white forelocks, el Negrito Cucurumbe, Blob, Speedy, Wanders and there was some one else, I remember."

"That thing got them."said Kurt.

"All of them?"

"I guess so."said Jean.

"What happened to him!"

"Mi vida, he just saved your worthless life, is what happened to him. He buried the robot thing."He told them. "But he'll be all right. Should be back to his old self in no time at all. You see, he seems to be waking up already!"

Wanda stepped inside angrily.

"And…"

"I'm not sure."

"What a complete waste of time."said Javier, shaking his head. "Keep your eyes closed."he told Lance. "And don't make much noise."he told everyone else. "Don't worry, my cousin and I know excellent remedies for migraines."

When they got back to the Institute, they saw that it had all been destroyed. When they saw that no one had been hurt, Javier commented that it was a pity that Summers hadn't gone down with the building. He grabbed Mystique, but everyone thought that he must be crazy, and tried to hold him back. However, she revealed herself. Everyone was shocked, but they didn't have time to go into details, as they heard the police approaching.

"Oh, God, not now!"

And they ran to hide. Later, everybody was spread in a little clearing. Ma.del Carmen, as she always carried something to drink with her, surprisingly had what was an excellent remedy for migraines.

"Te de toronjil y ulmaria."she said it was. "I only drink them because they taste excellent. Not to mention the fact that as I don't like soft drinks, I learned to carry my own beverages long ago. Otherwise, I go thirsty. I don't suffer from migraines, but, let's see, it's only a pity that I don't have anything else, see. There are several more that could help you. Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, thanks."

Javier turned to Mystique.

"Now what are we going to do? Just look where your brilliant plan has got us!"

"Enough!"

They found out that the others that were taken by the robot, were locked in some kind of military base. There was a little arguing, over who would be in charge, but in the end, Mystique took over, since she knew where the professor was. Wanda and Toad went to discover if Magneto was really dead.

"I think you're obsessed!"said Javeir. "You're worried about that, when Blob is the good Lord only knows where, here, Lance practically rescued everybody, because they were almost killed, thanks to your ridiculous plan, and you're…you're…"he gave up. "Can't you just forget about it?"

"No!"

"We aren't going to get anywhere, don't you see? He's too smart. He knows your every move! What in the world are you chasing him for?"

She ignored him, saying that first they must go and rescue the others.

"Here we go again!"he whined.


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay, then, what's your big rescue plan now? Let me guess, go battle more giant robots, until there are none of us left! That's it, isn't it?"

Mystique gave him an ugly look. They went back to get the jet, and flew almost all the way across the country. Mystique went inside, and everyone waited for the signal.

"I'm telling you, this is wacko."

They started to go inside to find the others. However, she didn't seem to be cutting the motion sensors like she said she would.

"How much you wanna bet she thinks it'll be easier if we're caught."

When they found everyone, it looked like they were already trying to escape.

"Oh, good, come on, everybody, we have to get out of here. We have a ride waiting for us this way!"

However, the army was on their tail. Javier turned around, and shot about eleven men. When they got to a room with an exit through the roof, Javier helped Ma.del Carmen go through first.

"You go first! I'll stay here and ward off anybody who tries to do anything."he said.

When just about everyone was out, and Mystique was about to go through the door, Scott blocked her way, and asked where the professor was. She wasn't about to tell him.

"Are you crazy!"exclaimed Javier, as he reached down, to help Mystique.

Scott stopped him.

"If you ever want to see Xavier again, you will let me through!"

"Get out of my way, Summers, I really don't have time for this! You heard her, if you ever want to see him again, you have to let her through."

"No, she's going to tell us first."

Javier pulled out his gun.

"Well, if she stays, then you're going to stay with her. That's all I'm going to say!"

"Guys, we don't have time for this!"exclaimed Jean.

"Move out of my way, Summers! The lady got me out of prison before my sentence was complete. The least I can do is not turn my back on her when she needs me. If you really need to leave her here, she goes, you stay!"

He shot Scott in the knee, moved him out of his way, pulled Mystique through, and threw Scott down in the hole in the roof of the building. Then he closed it completely.

"Well done, Javy!"exclaimed Ma.del Carmen.

Javier smiled.

"Hey, it the very least I could do."

When they were inside in the jet, the X Men weren't too eager to leave, especially Jean.

"We can't leave him."said Kurt.

"And we can't stay, either. Or we'll all be goners."said Javier, as he got prepared to take off. "Well, that was a close one."

"Yes, very close."said Mystique smugly.

"Hopefully, this time, Summers will understand not to mess with me. This is the second time I've had to shoot him to try and teach him a lesson. Apparently, he hasn't learned anything. Of course, it's obvious from the fact that he loves to stick his nose in other people's business, that he is just dying to get his ass kicked, of course."

"You are just a hateful…"Jean couldn't find a word bad enough to describe him.

"Well, Miss, I was just trying to do what I thought more convenient. I mean, see, you seem to be forgetting that your beloved Goggleboy wanted to leave Ms…Mystique abandonada a su suerte. I just turned things around on him, that's all. I couldn't stand there, and just stare doing nothing, while she needed my help. I mean, she was there for me when I needed her. I couldn't just let leave her here. I know you don't expect such things in someone like me, knowing me as you do. However, I learned to live by bonds of real brotherhood. Besides, look, suppose he hadn't let her through, how where you supposed to find the professor, then? I mean, Mystique here, is the only one who knows."

"That's true, so now you will tell us where the professor is."said Storm.

"I don't like your tone."said Mystique. "We will get to that in a minute."she finished coldly.

"Well, just a little more patience, people."said Javier, a little startled that Mystique hadn't answered her.

She had, after all, told them that she would tell them where the professor was, after they rescued everyone.

"First, we must find out about Magneto."

Javier groaned.

"Maybe we should just forget about it! Or put it to vote?"

Mystique glared at him.

"Listen, just so you know, I'm only grateful you got me out of prison. However, you did say that you would tell them where the professor was after we got everyone out safely. Don't tell me you go back on your word!"

"Our first priority is Magneto."

"I'm starting to think that I'm personally going to have a grudge against this Magneto. He's taking up so much of my time! You're obsessed! Maybe we should just get this professor. Perhaps he'll know something!"

"We are going to do things my way!"said Mystique, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Well, I don't think I like your way!"

"If it weren't for me, you would still be sitting in your cell! And with that attitude, you will certainly go back in your cell for the rest of your life!"

"That's it! I've had it with this little joke of your! I'm tired of looking for Magneto, don't you have anything else to do, to think about! Maybe you oughtta spent some time in a hospital, in therapy, or something. I helped you, one, because I owed you, and two, because I hate Mr.Summers more than anyone else in this world! But don't expect me to do it again!"

"There will be no need! Sit down!"

"I won't sit down! Move out of my way, we are going back to Bayville!"

"Good thinking, I have class tomorrow, and I can't miss Ramona tonight."

"We can't go back to school."said Kitty, miserably.

"Who the hell says you can't go back to school?"asked Javier.

"Use your head."

"And you care what people think? What a bunch of losers! We only want to get there, outside of that, you guys take the jet wherever you like."

"But what about Scott and the professor!"

He turned to Mystique.

"I think the least you could to is to tell them, you know. They helped you get what you wanted, even though you tricked them, and if they couldn't get it done, it wasn't their fault, okay. The least you could do is tell them."

"I don't need you telling me what to do."

"That's fine. To think I was sort of starting to like you, but, there is just no loyalty in you. You only think about yourself. I can't say I blame you, but you just don't care, period. I don't know any of these guys, I don't know the professor, but what I do know is that you haven't kept your word."

He pointed his gun at her.

"Well, tell them."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I guess I am."

"You worthless, ungrateful…"

"I already repaid anything you ever did for me. Besides, I never asked you to do it. I told you when you went to see me that first time. I was there to serve my sentence, and then just go back to my daily life."

"I will never…"

"Fine, fine, fine. Then I guess you can get out of the jet, then. There's the exit. Jump."

When she wouldn't jump, he grabbed her, and forced her out he exit.

"That's that."he said.

"Wow."said Toad.

"There's nothing amazing about it, Swamp Breath. It's just that all tyrants are like that. They fear the people they oppress. It just takes one to stand up to them, and…there you go."

"I guess you're right."

Everyone was looking at Javier with increased respect.

"Now, then, I'm sorry about Mr.Summers, believe it or not. But try to understand. I was in debt with her. Really, if it hadn't been for that…anyway, um, I'm not sure if…I can help much. I'm guessing they might release him? Probably questioning is all they want."

"I highly doubt it, Bub."said Logan.

"Well, there's really nothing anyone can do, except another break in, which I suggest you wait for awhile. You know, they'll increase security and all that. And about the professor, I don't know Mystique very well, but any of you guys know where she might have hidden him?"

The Brotherhood shook their heads.

"Well…I'm sorry. We really can't help you."

"But you said your dad was in the army, maybe you could help them like that. Maybe they knew your dad!"said Blob.

Javier shook his head.

"In he Mexican Army. My father never had anything to do with Americans."

They went back to the house and saw that it had been searched.

"Just our luck. Well, hopefully things will calm down, you know."


	11. Chapter 11

Apparently, it looked like they weren't going to be able to go back to school.

"But why?"asked Javier.

"Probably because everyone knows we're mutants now."suggested Blob.

"So? What does that have to do with anything? This is getting ridiculous. I just can't believe Speeders would have done something like what he did to us. I know that perhaps I didn't exactly treat him great, that we might have argued sometimes, maybe, but…I just can't believe it!"

"Then start believing it!"said Lance angrily.

Javier sat down and shook his head.

"Well, we can't just sit here, and feel sorry for ourselves, that's for sure. What is up with you!"he asked Lance.

"Oh, Kitty won't talk to him anymore."

"She won't even go near him."

"Won't she? Now, I see."said Javier thinking that they couldn't have given him better news. "The girl just never appreciated you. She just wasn't worth much in my opinion."

He got up as he heard a knock on the door.

"Now this is odd. We have guests. I want everybody to be on their best behavior."he said, as he went to get he door.

When he opened, he saw the school principal.

"Wow, and what brings you here?"he asked.

"I'm here to invite you boys back to school."

Javier stared at him.

"And why would that be? I'll have to think about it."

"We aren't going anywhere we aren't wanted."said Blob.

"There's your answer. There's no convincing them. I've tried, but…you see the results. So, bye, I guess."

"That was a little…disturbing. So, are you going to go back to school?"

"Maybe, if everyone's afraid of us, like he said."

"You'll be going back to terrorize people? Gee, well, I guess you two can."

"And me."said Lance.

"You're going back?"

"Yes, I don't think we'll be in business anymore."

"Well, he said everyone, so why don't I go, too. See, it won't last, and if it does, we'll simply pack our bags and leave is all. Look,"he said to them all. "There is absolutely nothing that will stop us from reaching our goals. I said you were going to be a star, and a star you will be."

"It doesn't look like it that way."

"Well, we're going to give it a rest for right now. I mean, look, not all people everywhere will act like idiots. Just look at me, just look at my cousin. We don't have anything against you guys."

"Just you."

"No, don't worry. Come on, I've only seen paranoid people on videos. Back when they were after the communists. Let's go, I'd like to see the looks on their faces."

When they got to school, no one went near them. Javier laughed.

"Just look at them. Pretty soon, they're going to be running like chickens with their heads off. Just say boo, and enjoy the show. This should be great for business. How much you wanna bet that if I said that if you carried around some tape with you to ward off mutants, everyone will be running to the store and the stuff'll be gone."

"You really think so?"

"Of course."

The only person who got close to them, was the guy for whom they had given the first serenata. He wanted them to go with him to help him beat Scott Summers up. That he was always with his friends, and if they could help him, then they would be equal.

"Well, we'll think about it."said Javier.

"Of course,"said Lance. "We'll be there."

After he left, Javier told them that he didn't like the proposal.

"Una proposicion muy interesada."he said. "Why doesn't he beat him up himself? With his own friends? I think he's only using you guys. And I don't like it! There is no way you are going with him."

"Yes there is."

"There's no point. Besides, he said it to be exactly where they are going to hold that one meeting. See, why? Wouldn't it be better if it was somewhere where no one found out about it? Maybe just find Mr.Summers dying in some alley? If they see you, they will know it was you, and you'll be exiles!"

"We already are exiles."

"I forbid it! You guys, all three of you, are going to come with me tonight."

"This is one time I don't like and don't agree on your ideas."said Lance.

"Oh, open your eyes. Maybe it would be better if we left. I'm sick of Bayville. Listen, why don't we go to the Capital? You'll love Mexico D.F., trust me."

"What would we do there?"

"Well, we could just keep on doing what we've been doing until today. That's it."

Unfortunately, no matter how hard he tried, Javier didn't seem to be able to convince them. He tried to keep a close watch on them, but, without him knowing, they left the house.

"Drive a little faster, Caramelo, mi amor."he said.

"You know I don't drive above the speed limit!"

"Well, this is an emergency! We have to get there, antes de que esos idiotas cometan una estupidez!"

"I just don't understand."

"Well, they're mad, upset, you get the idea. And then, there's the fact that it's Mr.Summers we're talking about. I wouldn't object to them finishing him off, but, not right now. Maybe some other time."

They got there five minutes later.

"There you people are!"he said, running over to them. "I thought you all had been kidnapped! Come on, we gotta get outta here. We can all enjoy a nice hot cup of cocoa, watching Apuesta Por Un Amor. Let's go."

"Not until we get this done."

"Stop interfering!"said Duncan angrily.

"You shut your mouth!"Javier told him. "These guys are going with me. Everybody in the car. Now!"

"No! And stop telling us what to do!"

"If it wasn't for me, where would you all be today! Oh, fine! Just, look, we'll make a deal, just, just beat him up, but you better do it good. We'll see what next in the morning."

He could tell that he wasn't going to convince them, anyway. And, if they were leaving, then, why not just do this? Just his once? So, he would just sit back and watch. He smiled at them.

"Then, manos a la obra."

"This is the real you, isn't it? You're nothing but a hood!"

Before Lance could answer, Ma.del Carmen was in front of Kitty, and slapped her hard.

"Oh, God! Caramelo, I never knew you'd ever be capable of hitting anybody, well, except maybe Fernando when you were younger."

No one could believe their eyes. Ma.del Carmen was usually so self-contained, and hardly ever spoke.

"You should apologize to him! Besides, you have no right to judge, because you're no better! Why, if anything, you're worse! Much worse, judging by the company you keep!"

"I don't like the look of this."said Javier. "We gotta go, Carmela. We really gotta go. Let's go. Guys, this is just a big waste of time. Let's go."

Too stunned to do anything, the Brotherhood, followed Javier to the car. Ma.del Carmen glared angrily at Kitty, before going to join them.

"Oh, boy. That was just…listen, it's decided, everybody, we're leaving. I know you probably want to attend the graduation, Caramelo, but we…"

"No, I'm going with you. After all, I was accepted for the veterinary medical school in el D.F."

"Great! Everybody pack their bags, and let's go. What's that noise?"he stopped, and looked up the stairs. "Aw, great, we have thieves!"

It turned out that Pietro was the one upstairs, hiding in a closet.

"Speedy! You're back."

The others were not glad to see him back. They seemed ready to clobber him.

"Guys, guys, calm down. What are doing in there?"

"Wanda! Don't tell her I'm here."

"Why?"

"She thinks I know where he is, but I don't!"

"Well, we don't want you in here, you traitor!"said Lance.

"Look, look,"said Javier. "I don't think we can help you much, I mean, we can't trust you."

"Oh, you can trust me. It won't happen again. I promise."

Javier looked up at the Brotherhood.

"Should we give him another chance?"

"No!"

"I think we should."Javier told them. "Just, look, we just….won't trust him, or anything. We'll only hide him. We can't just leave him at his sister's mercy."

Pietro rushed over, and kissed Javier's feet.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Come on, guys, Speedy isn't so bad. Should we forgive him? Come on, he's a friend. Besides, we gotta get a new beginning."

Reluctantly, they agreed, and shook hands.

"Good, with that out of the way, I've already made the arrangements."

The next morning, using fake ids, and disguises, they managed to sneak into the airport, and board the plane headed for Mexico City. When they were on the plane, Blob, Toad, and Pietro seemed content to be going to Mexico City, Javier and Ma.del Carmen looked delighted. Before they took off, Lance took one last look at Bayville. It wasn't exactly his favorite place, but…oh, well, maybe things would go better for them when they got to Mexico.


	12. Chapter 12

When they got to Mexico City, they were shocked at the amount of people at the airport.

"I never thought there could be so many people in one place."said Toad, pickpocketting.

"Well, it's a city. What do you expect? The largest city in the world."said Javier proudly. "We're going to have a great time here, not to mention make loads and loads of money."

"I like the sound of that."said Pietro.

"You would. Now, why don't we go for a rest, and I show you the sights afterwards."

Javier said they were going to stay in the best hotel in the city.

"What do you think?"

"Wow, I didn't think I'd ever be living in the lap of luxury like this."

"I know you didn't, Swamp Breath. You just never think, period."

Toad groaned. It looked like Javier knew just about anything there was to know about the history and everything of the city. He knew all the museums, the Basilica de Guadulupe, they dined at the best restaurants, went to the best parks, everything.

"We just don't have enough time to enjoy the city. See, here, La Plaza de las Tres Culturas! A piece here, representing the Aztec heritage, here, the cathedral, well, that's Spanish, of course, and to your left, over there, …"he pointed.

"Wow, I never thought people would invest so much money in churches. They're gigantic."

"We'd go inside, but I don't trust you guys to behave yourself, and it's a pity. They really have quite beautiful interiors."

"Oh, you don't trust us."

"I trust Lance and maybe Speedy, here, and maybe Fatass, but you, Swamp Breath, definitely not."

"Oh, I'd behave, promise."

"One wrong move, and you'll get us kicked out, for reals."

In the interior, Ma.del Carmen knew much more than Javier.

"Oh, aqui, Nstra. Sra. del Carmen. My saint. When I turned fifteen, I asked that my misa was in her church. Her day is on the sixteenth of July, see. The name Carmen, meaning caramel, in Hebrew, I think it means garden, was given to her, I think because she was so…sweet. That's why I've sometimes thought I shouldn't bear her name. There's an order of nuns named for her. Las Carmelitas Descalzas. See, how she's also barefoot? Sor Juana Inez de la Cruz was a Carmelite. They live quite a strict life. I've sometimes thought…anyway, this is San Francisco Javier. Once, I heard my grandmother say that he was…el santo de los animalitos. I'm not sure if that was true, however, San Francisco is attributed with the gifts of prophecy, tongues, and even raised the dead. He was able to convert thousands. His day is the third of December. Here we have San Enrique. My grandfather's saint. He died about five years ago. St.Henry is the patron saint of people with disabilities. His day is on July 13. Only a few before mine…"

"Wow, you know them just by looking at them? Where did you get all the info?"

"Of course I know them. As for the information, I know their lives, and their symbols, days, and patronages. It's something I just do. You won't find many people who know the saints well. At least I have never found someone like that. Except my grandmother."

"Oh."

"Of course, the churches here aren't the same as they are in the smaller towns. I went to one, once, that oh, it was so beautiful! Would you believe it was almost the same as the ones you see on television. Just like it. There were painting, that were worth probably billions of dollars, there was a confesinoario, and everything. My grandparents knew the priest personally, of course, as he was from the same town where my father grew up."

"So your grandmother what she does is just spend her time on her knees, praying, then?"

She didn't pay attention to him.

"Doesn't your head feel like it's going to explode? How do you remember everything?"asked Pietro.

"Well, I say their novenas to them. It's a little difficult, of course, in July. I have two saints to say their novenas to."

"What's a novena?"asked Blob.

"Their prayers. For nine days. Along with a rosary, of course. You meet so few people who know how to say a rosary properly, today. Neither of my parents nor my brother ever learned."

"Why did you learn, then?"

"I've always wanted to be a good Catholic."

None of the Brotherhood knew exactly what she was talking about.

"This is getting boring."said Pietro. "We should move on to something else."

She smiled.

"Just why do people think that church is boring? I never understood it. I've always enjoyed going to church. Besides, I don't think we should move on. We must stay, be confessed, and attend the Hora Santa. That way, we can comulgar on Sunday. The Hora Santa shall start in a few minutes."

"What!"

"Why not? We can continue our little tour tomorrow."

"I don't understand anything."said Pietro, almost stupefied with sleep.

Ma.del Carmen gave him a strict look.

"Shhh."Javier told him. "She doesn't like people talking while the priest is talking. Quiet."

"That is the first and last time I ever attend something so boring. I thought we were here to have fun, and make money."

"Which is what we will do."said Javier.

"See here,"he was saying the next morning. "I've got you a job at one of the best restaurants here. Only a little bit of luck, and…you'll take off, I promise you. You start in a week."

Javier knew what he was talking, because had he no sooner started singing at the restaurant, two weeks afterwards, people were starting to contact them, offering money. A month later, Lance had finally recorded his first album.

"Just look,"said Javier. "Before we know it, you'll be well known throughout the whole world."

Pietro snatched it from him.

"This only means money, money, and more money!"he said.

"Now it's time to move on to phase two. You need to get rid of that ridiculous outfit, for one. You need to dress more…should we say, extravagantly? And I have some people who want to meet you, for a contract, or something. I think they want you to sing somewhere, I'm not sure. El Estadio Azteca? This will we in stores by tomorrow."

"I can't believe how well it's been selling!"Javier was saying.

"We have more money than we can count!"

"I think it's not a good idea to be living here, anymore."he said. "We need to move out of the hotel. Pretty soon, there are going to be fans, etc, you get he idea."

"But where will we go?"

"Well, I guess the most logical thing would be to buy a house. That's it. Just look at the news, will you?"he asked. "Just imagine your friends over there, under all that persecution!"

"You don't think it will reach us?"asked Lance anxiously.

"Nah. Not with your talent. You may be a mutant, however, there are always people who dismiss that idea, because of your voice. I mean, look, there are stars accused of being gay, of cheating on their wives, etc. People still like them."

"But this is different!"

"In what way?"

"Well…you know, this being a mutant."

"Well, people think a little differently over here. One thing is, you know how the government is corrupt, and all that? Well, if you make money, you can buy the government. I hate to say it, but it's true. I hate to say it about my own people. But it's not hard, a little expensive, maybe, but hard? Besides, you went into the church, didn't you? That should say something. Since when have you seen churches like that in Bayville? Never. It might be a little difficult, but that doesn't mean it's impossible."

In Bayville, Kitty and Rogue walked into a record store.

"Can't we go somewhere where people don't look at us like that?"

"Apparently, not."said Rogue.

Looking for a cd, Kitty's eyes fell on an album titled No Importa, with Lance on the cover.

"Wha…? But, I thought they…I didn't think he'd ever be able to do something like this, with all the persecution going on. They just disappeared!"

"Maybe they switched identities, or something."

"No, that's his name. See."

"Impossible!"

She bought it, and showing to everyone, Scott took it, and smashed it.

"Hey, that was, like, my money I paid for that!"

"But everyone's hunting mutants!"exclaimed Kurt.

"Not all mutants from the looks of it."

In Mexico, as Lance got ready to appear on La Oreja, he told Javier, he would have loved to see the faces of all the X Men, if they ever found out. Javier laughed.

"Probably just unbelieving. Shocked. It'd be fun, though. It's a pity we can't go and see them. Especially that Summers. Always did think much of himself. Don't you think we should have them give your boots an extra shine?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Very well. Just remember to put on your happiest expression, and be on your best behavior."

"Right."

"What if they ask anything about me being a mutant? What do I say?"

"You say the truth, that's it. Just remember to add that your powers have nothing to do with your singing. Maybe give them a little demonstration. It doesn't do good to lie. You remember what Ma.del Carmen said about Valentino Lanus, and Carolina Tejera."

He was a little nervous, but he didn't show it. They did, in fact, ask him if it was true about his being a mutant.

"Bueno, si es verdad, pero mis abilidades no tienen nada que ver con mi canto. Todos mis amigos son mutantes. Solo Javier Medina Acosta, y su prima no, pero ellos lo saben."

"Fascinante! Y no nos demuestra sus abilidades, Sr.Alvers?

He did give them a demonstration.

"Y cree que esto afectara lo que en el publico diga de usted?"

"No tiene porque. Soy una persona decente, no? Ademas, yo jamaz uso mis abilidades para hacer nada malo."

After it was over, Javier said that he had been right in the fact that it would affect nothing.

"See, here we think a little differently. We're a little more open minded, and besides, you're like, right out of movie, or a telelnovela. It's more like they're interested in your powers. Of course, you have people like my grandmother, who doesn't like Christian Castro, because his mother wasn't ever married, and all that, but you have people like my cousin who adore him. Most of it is to his singing and his good looks, of course. You have just the same. You can sing, and you have good looks. Besides, the interview thing was about a week ago, and just look what I got today."He handed Lance an envelope. "You are being nomitated to go to the awards this year. You might just get it. For the best-selling album. And sales haven't gone down. If anything, they've gone up."

Bueno, si es verdad, pero mis abilidades no tienen nada que ver con mi canto. Todos mis amigos son mutantes. Solo Javier Medina Acosta, y su prima no, pero ellos lo saben.

Well, it's true, but my abilities have nothing to do with my singing. All my friends are mutants. Just Javier Medina Acosta, and his cousin aren't, but they already know.

Fascinante! Y no nos demuestra sus abilidades, Sr.Alvers?

Fascinating! And couldn't you give us a demonstration of your abilities, Mr.Alvers?

Y cree que esto afectara lo que en el publico diga de usted?

And do you think this will affect what the public says about you?

No tiene porque. Soy una persona decente, no? Ademas, yo jamaz uso mis abilidades para hacer nada malo.

Not that I know of. I'm a decent person, aren't I? Besides, I would never use my abilities to do anything bad.


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh, this is so exciting! I can't believe. I shall be more than honored to watch the awards this year! I've always watched it!"Ma.del Carmen was saying. "Do you suppose Christian Castro will be there? Joan Sebastian? Who else is nominated?"

"Oh, you're not watching this time, Caramelo! You're coming."said Javier.

"What? But I don't have an invitation."

"Yes, you do. It's right here. You are going as his date!"

Ma.del Carmen and Lance looked shocked.

"It'll be good for publicity! Don't you see? If they see you with some one, well, it'll be good. What do you say?"

"I say yes!"she said immediately.

"And you? Yes, of course?"

Lance sipped his chocolate, while he thought. Well, so far, Javier had always been right. He seemed to know what he was talking about.

"Yes."he said.

"I just can't believe it!"

She really couldn't believe her luck. When Lance went out of the room, she said to Javier that it was really a dream come true.

"What shall I wear? I mean, people only wear designer dresses at those events. They interview them and everything, and ask them to model. I can't believe I am going to the awards, and on Lance's arm!"

"Don't you worry. We'll find you something extravagant. Something that goes with whatever Lance will wear."

"Will the other guys be coming, too?"

"I'm not too sure. I'll have to think about it."

Javier picked out the dress, since he knew much more about fashion than Ma.del Carmen did. He spoke to one of the designers, and he designed the dress for her.

"I really hoped I would look a little different."she said, as they finished her hair.

"Different how?"

"A different person. It's like for my party. I wore the white dresses, a tiara, and everything, and yet, I didn't manage to look like I wanted to. I see the pictures, and it's still…well, I guess I just won't ever get what I want."

"You look fabulous, at your party, too."

Ma.del Carmen shook her head.

"You are just living proof that people are their own worse critics! I mean, you are hardest judge."

"I only say the truth!"

"Well, the truth you see is the wrong one. I think you look great."

She sighed.

"If you say so."

"I do. Now put on a smile, because we can't afford to get there and look sad."

When they got there, they were swarmed with reporters. Every one of them wanted to know who Ma.del Carmen was, and asked Lance about his being a mutant. They wanted to know what he felt about all the persecution, north of the border. They even turned their attention to the Brotherhood, but Lance was the center of attention.

"This is just something I can't believe!"said Pietro, sitting down at their table. "I've got to hand it to you, Javier. Just how come I didn't get a date?"

"I can't believe it! Oh, look, Los Tigres del Norte! Joan Sebastian! Aracely Arambula! Alex Ubaga! Patricia Manterola, La Potra Zaina! You don't suppose that she brought Chepe with her?"she asked, giggling, knowing too well that it was highly that Eric del Castillo would be present here, since he wasn't a singer.

"I can tell you're in paradise."said Javier.

"Oh, yes!"

Some of the other singer to say hello. Ma.del Carmen couldn't help asking for autographs. She couldn't help but notice how some of the other womens' eyes followed Lance, and notice their expressions when he kissed their hands, and she felt proud to be seen on his arm, proud to be his date. The others were also very pleased and proud at the fact that they were being given so much attention, from the media, from the other stars, and being treated like kings, even though they were used to it. Even though he didn't show it, Lance was the only one to whom it seemed that something was perfect. He knew why. If only it was Kitty the one who came to pay him such compliments, or even better, had come in his arm, and sat next to him. Kitty, not all the other women, not Ma.del Carmen, not Mariana, or even Patricia. He sighed, and turned his attention towards the front, where Chantal Andere, and Andres Garcia Jr., started to welcome everyone and start with the award giving.

"Oh, wow, Billy el Elegante! H was one of the few respectable Americans, the other ones, especially the sheriff were only a bunch of murderers. I'll never get over Sergio Sendel being the sheriff. It'll be hard now that he is going to be in La Esposa Virgen, and as Adela Noriega's partner, imagine that! I never thought I'd ever get to see him again, after I saw him in Ramona. He hasn't been in any other telenovelas. And you know, Chantal, I still haven't gotten over her as Antonia in Amor Real. I don't think that will wear off. Like Ernesto Laguardia, whom I think as Carlos from Alondra, I really couldn't accustom myself to him as Humberto."

When Lance's name was announced, everyone clapped, and he went up the stage to get his award. He thanked Javier for helping him, and the Brotherhood and Ma.del Carmen for accompanying him.

"Well, that's step one. Just one step. Wait until you have a whole full of these!"said Javier.

"That's not long from now."said Ma.del Carmen.

In Bayville, since no one wanted to go out, as everywhere they went, they were persecuted just about everywhere, everyone was restless. Kitty sat, bored, channel surfing. There was nothing on, but she did this often. You never knew. She came on the Spanish channel. Hmm, it looked they had canceled their regular programs. Maybe there was a movie. She saw a smiling woman with blond hair, opening an envelope. In front of her, beside to the microphone was a trophy.

"Lance Alvers!"she said into the microphone, and picked up the trophy.

She saw Lance walked down an aisle, up the stairs, to the stage, as people applauded. He kissed him, hugged him, and saying felicidades, she handed him the trophy. Kitty was shocked. It really was him.

When the ceremony was over, and they were back at the house, Javier placed the award in a cupboard.

"We oughtta start getting a special place to put these in, eh? Some night! Caramelo was right. I didn't think I'd live to see the night when I would be sitting there, among the stars. You're one of them, Alvers."

The next day, Ma.del Carmen was saying to Lance that he should be very proud of himself.

"I know someone who has a great voice, too, but he isn't anybody. He never will be. He's only a loser. He's too lazy. But you're something else. You really are something special."

"There are a lot of stars."

"Not just anybody could do it."

"Well, a lot of people do."

"You're not happy with the way things are going? I thought you'd be thrilled. Javy did say that you didn't have to do anything that made you unhappy."

"Oh, no, it's not that. It's just that…"

"He said that he didn't think you still thought about that Kitty."she said. "She doesn't deserve you! She never did appreciate you! I mean, who did she thinks she was? Calling you a hood! I should've….she's only a…oh, well, I don't like to use that language."

"Maybe she was right."

"Oh, please! I will simply not permit you to bring yourself down! And definitely because of her!"

"I have gotten the impression that you never liked her. Especially after you slapped her so hard. Just what ailed you?"

"I couldn't let her insult you!"

"Well, Javier did tell us we shouldn't have done that."

"I think you should've."

"You disagree with him. That's odd. Both of you always seem to think the same ways."

"Well, I don't know. Maybe."

"You didn't have to take up for me, though."

She sighed.

"I'm sorry. I really never had done anything like that before. The only person I ever got into fights with was my brother and my cousins. Outside of them, I only insult people behind their backs. It's not Christian, I know, but…I just never had the courage to do it in their faces. I'm too…farsighted. I think about the consequences."

"So what made you do it then?"

She looked away.

"Only…well, she was being so unfair."

Later, Javier was saying that she should've just said what she felt right there.

"I couldn't do that, you know it. Besides, you know I have my career to finish."

"You don't think you're good enough for him, do you?"

"Well, let's be realistic, I'm not."

"Why?"

"For a lot of reason. Besides, he would be proud to be seen with a pretty girl. I know I'm far from that. I'm far from meeting those standards in any way."

"Maybe you could catch someone else."

"I don't want to catch anyone!"

"I see."said Javier, watching the news. "Oh, look! Doesn't that look like Mr.Summers?"he asked.

He turned the volume up.

"He blew the roof off the hospital!"

"But what would he be doing here?"

"Oh, no!"said Javier.

He sat up.

"What?"

"You can't let anyone know! Don't you see? I thought we were rid of them!"

Javier ran out of the room. Now, if I were looking for Lance, and I didn't know where he was, where would I look. The city was enormous. He wouldn't know where to find Summers first. The hotels, yes! He called every single hotel in the city, but none had a Scott Summers. He spend the next day looking on the streets. He found Scott, blindly seeking his way though an alley, in one of the poorest section of the city.

"Summers!"he said.

"Whose there? I know that voice."

"Can't you see?"

"Medina?"

"Yeah, it's me. What are you doing here?"

"You helped Mystique."

"Mystique?"

"Don't you play with me."

"You blew the roof off the hospital. Naughty, naughty, keep that up, and you'll undo everything we have done to help mutants here."

"By recording albums."

"Oh, so you know. That's good. Well, I'm a very busy man, you know. I can't stay here for long."

Seeing as Scott seemed lost, and if Mystique was after him, then that was her business, not his. He laughed, and left, feeling much more calm.

"Oh, aqui viene!"said Pietro, to someone on the phone.

He ran towards Javier.

"It's for you. It seems important."

Javier took the phone, and went into another room. When he got back, he looked delighted.

"Guess who I just got off the phone with? You will never guess. Lance, can you act?"

"Act?"

"Yes! That was Carla Estrada! She wants to see you, because she want you to compose the theme for a telenovela, and she says she want to see if you're good enough to act in it!"


	14. Chapter 14

"What! But we're in the middle of another album!"cried Lance. "And I thought that we were planning to go to Cancun for another concert!"

"That's fine, that's fine!"said Javier. "Don't you see, this is the chance of a lifetime! We'll just have to work a little harder is all."He looked at the other guys. "This is one time we need you guys again. Only not mowing lawns, but, first…let's see, Speedy, you'd be a good messenger. Good for emergencies and such. Getting things from one place to another. Fatass, you should probably…no, we'll leave it there. First things first, we need to go meet with la Sra.Estrada first. Change your clothes. You have exactly fifteen minutes. I'll be waiting in the car."

"But, Javier, I'm not an actor."said Lance, while they were on their way to Televisa studios.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to give it a shot, does it?"

"I don't know."

"Don't you worry for one second. If you're not good, oh, well, we'll just go back to singing, that's all. However, that's for Estrada to determine, not us."

When they got to the studios, and were led to Carla Estrada's office, she explained that she wanted Lance to be the protagonist's partner.

"And who is the protagonist, may I ask?"asked Javier.

"Catalina Robles."she said.

"The name always reminds me of Catalina from Corazon Salvaje. I never did like that lady."said Javier. "And what's the story going to be about? Like what part will Lance here, play in it, or what?"

"He will be playing the part of a military officer."

"Military?"asked Javier. "Do you think he'd look good in a military outfit? Va a ser de epoca?"

"Yes. As for him looking good as a military man, well, why not?"

"Oh, wow. Well, so, he'll be a military officer. And…?"

She explained the story to them.

"Sounds good, I think."said Lance.

"He'll just have to learn to be more…stiff, is all."said Javier.

"So what do you think?"he asked him.

"I don't know. I never imagined myself in uniform."

"It's not for reals, besides, these are different. When they show them on telenovelas de epoca, these are real soldiers. Not like the ones you see walking around today. They're dashing, elegant men. You'll see. I just don't know about it, though. You'd look good, however, I don't know what we should do about your hair. See, back then, they wore it…well, like gelled down, you see what I mean. Oh, well, we'll see."

"How did it go?"asked Pietro as soon as they arrived.

"Well, it looks like we'll be accepting. We have a rehearsal to see how well Lance acts tomorrow."

"You have to get everything perfect."said Pietro.

"We're almost finished with the album, anyway. There are only two more songs to go. La promocion, y las fotos. That's it. Then we will be able to devote our full attention to Amor sin Barreras."

"What's that?"asked Toad.

"It's the name of the telenovela, Swamp Breath."

"It has a name?"

"A title."

"Oh. Why?"

Javier decided not to answer him.

"What about the concert in Cancun?"asked Lance.

"We'll simply have to switch it to here, in Mexico, that's it. Speedy, go let them know."

"I'm on it!"

He sped out of the room, and returned five minutes later.

"They said no problem. The arrangements will be made in not time."

"Good, that's that. Now, we need to get to the recording studio."

The next day, Javier sat, sipping coffee, while he watched Lance perform a simple performance for Carla Estrada.

"What do you think?"he asked, anxiously.

"I think he's very good, for someone who hasn't acted, or taken classes before."she told him.j

"Really?"

"Yes. Of course, there's room for improvement."

"So…"

"So, I think that he will be perfect."

She handed him the script.

"We got the part."said Javier.

"And where are we going to film?"asked Lance.

"Well, right here, I guess. But we'll worry about that later. Ma.del Carmen will be delighted to see Amor sin Barreras, I'm sure. We'll be meeting the rest of the cast in a few days. For right now, you should concentrate on learning your parts. Ma.del Carmen can help you. She knows just how a military officer should behave in a telenovela. She's seen thousands. And, well, I lived most of my childhood with one. My father was a colonel."

With Ma.del Carmen's help, Lance became the perfect military officer. Javier was right. She did know everything there was to know about appearing in a telenovela. Javier also added bits and pieces, not to mention the fact that he also did a lot of research on the subject, to add to his knowledge. He said it was good to know as much as you could about your character.

"See, you stand up straight, and you put your hat under your left arm. You look just like el Colonel Adolfo Solis, General Prisco Dominguez, and el Capitan Santiago Lopez. Are you a teniente, colonel, capitan, or general?"

"He'll be starting out as a teniente."

"Oh, wow. You'll work your way up?"

"Yes."

"Oh, so anyway, you salute like this."

She demonstrated.

"And you wear this, like this."

She had so much information, and as she was such a good actress herself, she helped him practice by acting the parts of other girl.

"Well, I've watched them for the majority of my life."she said.

In only a few weeks, she had made of Lance a true military officer.

"We only need the uniform."said Javier. "A sus ordenes, mi general! We have the first session in a week!"

"I thought you said he wasn't a general yet."said Blob.

"Oh, Fatass, you keep your mouth shut. Tu ve a ver si ya puso la marrana."Javier told him.

"I didn't know we had a pig here."

"Oh, Jesus. I meant…well, forget it, just go and find something else to do."

"Right."

"Now, we need to go for a final fitting."

"You seem like…well, let's just say I'm looking at el General Prisco Dominguez in real life."said Ma.del Carmen. "I won't say Colonel Solis, because apart for his name, Adolfo, which I love, you know, calling him Fofo, I hated everything about him. He was always trying to take Matilde from Manuel. However, I admired the general, so you look just like him."

"I feel kind of strange."he said.

"You'll get used to it."Javier told him.

"I just don't look or feel like me."

"Because you're not supposed to be you. You're supposed to be el teniente Francisco Valdez Manzera."

"I'm going to have to remember that."

"It won't be hard."

He looked into the mirror, now that the costume was complete, and saw that he had indeed been transformed. He didn't look like himself anymore. He stood up erectly, like Ma.del Carmen and Javier had told him too. He smiled. The dark suit was rather simple, as it was a teniente's, and not a colonel or general's, but still, the gold buttons, were becoming, as were the boots.

"You do know how to ride on horseback, by now, don't you?"asked Javier.

"I guess I've got the basics."Lance said.

They had been giving him lessons, since they thought he might have to mount a horse, sometime, during the filming, and besides, people expected a military man to be able to ride. The other members of the Brotherhood were awed by Lance's appearance.

"What do you guys think?"he asked.

"Oh, wow. Just go out in public like that, and…well, these buttons, just one button alone looks like it cost a fortune. Are they made of actual gold?"

"Well, no."Javier told him. "It's only a costume, however, I think the real thing was. I remember my father's uniforms. I still have a few of them. They certainly were expensive. The material, the buttons, what you had to pay to have them made, everything."

"So, then, like, your dad gets the real one, and Lance the fake one."asked Toad.

"It looks real."said Blob.

"It's supposed to look real, Fatass. That's the point."

"Oh, well, it does."

Lance smiled, and saluted. Javier clapped.

"Now, how do we greet the lady?"he asked, pushing Ma.del Carmen forward.

"Teniente Valdez."she curtsied.

"Srita.Medina."

He leaned, and kissed her hand.

"Very good. I have the feeling that this is one telenovela that will make on of the best fifty of all times."said Javier, happily.

"Make no mistake."said Lance. "I'm going to give a hundred and ten percent to this."

"That's just what I want to hear."


	15. Chapter 15

"Now, just why aren't I acting?"asked Ma.del Carmen, who had accompanied them to the studios.

She wanted to see just how a telenovela was filmed. She was awed and envious by the women's costumes.

"Wow, I've always wanted to dress like that. Just to see what I would look like. Those fashions were just so…beautiful, so feminine, if you know what I mean. Whatever happened to them? They wore such lovely colors, such lovely bonnets, such lovely skirts. And so wide, too."

"I don't think they were very comfortable, Caramelo."

"Oh, I know they weren't. They couldn't possibly be. I mean, it's obvious they couldn't even move in them. But still, I wish I could see what I would look like in one of those dresses."

"You acted wonderful!"she said to Lance.

"Of course, just about everything Lance does seems wonderful to you."said Pietro.

"Well, it's the truth. He did do very well."

"You didn't say he did well. You said he was wonderful."

"Well, what's wrong with that?"

"Just pointing it out."

"I don't think you have to be pointing that out to me, thank you."she said, coldly.

"Just wanted to do you a favor, just in case. You don't have to bite my head off."

"Your head is still on."said Toad.

"Does anyone know where Javier went? I haven't seen him."said Pietro.

"What do you want him for?"asked Blob.

"Oh, I was just wondering a few things about these people is all."

"What people?"

"These actors. Bye."

"What are you doing here, Speedy? Don't you see that you might get us into some trouble! If you do something you shouldn't do, or you're somewhere you shouldn't be, you could just cost us everything we've achieved."

"Sorry, didn't think of that."

"That is obvious. None of the three of you guys think. That's why I have to do almost everything. Because the three of you are nothing more than a bunch of lazy, good for nothing, empty headed losers."

"Well, I don't seem to be so empty headed as you."

"What are you talking about? You better not provoke me, Speedy, you are only here, on my charity. If it hadn't been for me, the other guys would have beat you up, and left you to starve, because you betrayed them. It's only thanks to me that you're alive, have a roof over your head, and aren't going hungry. If I decide, the second I get tired of you, you go on the street."

"I wasn't here looking for a fight, Javier."

"Then?"

"Then, I was just wondering, exactly how many of these actors are married?"

"Why would you want to know that? A few of them are married, yes, other aren't. Either they haven't married, or they're divorced."

"Well, would a wedding be good for publicity?"

"It depends. Sometimes it is, sometimes it just doesn't do anything."

"How would you know how much attention you would get for your wedding?"

"Well, I remember there was quite a bit of publicity when Christian Castro married Valeria Liberman, because it was right after his divorce to Gabriela Bo, and no one expected it. Valeria's being jewish also raised some publicity. See, his mother couldn't come to the wedding, she was in the hospital, and some people said that she didn't go, because she didn't agree with the marriage, or something. Why?"

"Because, it seems to me, seeing all these romantic scenes and all that, that people don't seem to have much to say about Lance's love life."

"I don't understand what you're saying. It's nobody's business. People love to gossip, love to hear about it, but, it isn't anybody's business."

"I'm surprised at you. You seem to have neglected that aspect."

"I still don't understand what you're trying to say."

"Well, you always have good ideas, and just a couple of days ago, I read in a magazine about Araceli Arambula and Luis Miguel. I though some publicity around those lines might do us some good, and I just can't seem to help noticing. I'm surprised you haven't already noticed that your cousin is interested in Lance."

"I already know that."

Pietro's jaw dropped.

"You did?"

"Yes, the very first day she saw him. Of course, you know, he started to go out with Kitty a little afterwards, and then all that, with Mystique and all that."

"The very first day?"

"Yes. I tried to convince him to go out with her, but he didn't seem interested. She told me, see. That's just part of the reason she helped me out. Well, she would've helped me out, anyway, as I'm her cousin, but, well, let's just say she also did it for him."

"Hmm. She seems to make a good impression of it. However, we have got to make her a little less shy. More forward."

"I don't think that will happen. She isn't smart where people are concerned. She's smart about animals, about medicine, things like that, but people are a mystery to her. She's just too shy around them."

"We should at least give the impression that they are going out. I saw, after the awards, a little…gossip going on, on those shows, you know, asking whether he had finally found someone, and if they were going out."

"I know. Lance said no. He wasn't going out with anyone. Ma.del Carmen simply did him the favor of accompanying him. That's just it."

Pietro looked dumpstruck.

"Then, we have to convince him. I mean, it's good for publicity. If you'll only tell him."

"Ma.del Carmen would kill me, and I don't think he'd pay attention to me, either. I just don't understand what he saw in that Kitty. I mean, she never did seem to possess any…charming qualities as far as I'm concerned. Then, again, everyone has their own tastes. I just think it that, well…it doesn't do any good to be thinking about one thing or one person too much. It's not good for anyone. That's just what worries me. I don't think he's obsessed, but, still. I do think he should just move on."

Javier thought for a while.

"If only…maybe…"he said. "I was just thinking, maybe if we just tried to make him believe she forgot about him, or something."

"Like?"

"Well, look, we could try to make him believe that she's going out with someone he hated, or something. We're in another country, there is no way he could ever find out the truth. Maybe, con una desilusion. The problem would be how did we find out."

"We could say she was going out with Scott Summers!"

"I don't think she'd go out that Summers. And we'd still have to find out how we found out."

"We could say we were spying on them! That we hired a private investigator!"

"Please."

"It's true!"

"And why, exactly, did we hire the investigator?"

"Because…because…we wanted to see what happened to Mystique. You know, what she was up to. We were afraid when she found out about our success, or anything, that we took matters into our own hands, and…well, like that."

Javier thought for a while. He smiled.

"I like the way you think, Pietro. I like the general idea, however, there are a couple of flaws, which I can fix with no problem. Not very long ago, a very interesting incident took place that I didn't tell anybody about, but which could help us. Let's see, we hired the private investigator, but not to spy on Mystique, but rather, the X Men, because a few weeks ago, while I was watching the news, I saw that Mr.Summers was here, and he had blown the roof off a hospital, I went looking for him, and…well, I don't know whether to say if I found him, and worrying that they might, perhaps ruin everything, or attempt to, I don't know, get money from us, or something, I hired someone to keep an eye on them. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great! It just better work."

"It'll work, I'm sure. You just stay out of it, and leave everything to me. And don't let anyone know about it. Just you and me, okay? I'll try to convince him first, and then if that doesn't work, then we'll try that."

"All right."

"Well, you know, I was thinking."he said to Lance. "That perhaps we should pay some more attention to your personal life, and such."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, that people would like to know that you…well, let's say, were dating, for one. It would really give them something to talk about. It's good for the publicity."

"Maybe we have enough publicity as it is."

"Well, a little more wouldn't hurt. Now, see, my cousin would be delighted to help us in that respect."

"I don't want to date your cousin."

"Why not?"

"Because…I just don't."

"I'm no idiot. I know you still think about Kitty. I wouldn't waste my time on that. You should try some other girls. You'll appreciate it! You'll see the difference really quick. You certainly deserve better. Listen, I didn't want to say anything, but…see, some time ago, I saw Mr.Summers here."

"Here? In Mexico?"

"Exactly. I was kind of afraid that they might try to ruin everything we've been working for. You know how they are. So I hired someone to spy on them. It turns out that…well, I found something that…"

"What?"

"Well, see, it turns out your beloved Kitty, whom you waste so much of your time thinking about. The reason you turn down my cousin, and even some of the actresses who want to get your attention, it turns out that she's dating that Summers."

"That is not true!"

"Well, I don't know. I just know what I was told."

"They lied to you!"

"And why would they lie? The investigator had no reason to lie. He was being paid to tell me the truth, not lie to me."

"I'd like to speak to this investigator and see for myself!"

"I wouldn't want you to go and see things that will hurt you, Lance. You know I care. That's just why I'm telling you this. That's become an obsession, I think. What's past is past, and there is nothing we can do to change it. What we should do is learn from it. And what we learned is that Kitty just isn't worth anything. Look, you should just forget about her."


	16. Chapter 16

_A year later_

Javier sat, reading some papers, and muttering to himself. Blob, Pietro, and Toad were sitting on the sofa, Pietro channel surfing. Lance sat, not paying attention to any of them.

"There's nothing on."complained Pietro.

"What do you expect to be on?"asked Javier.

"Couldn't there be a movie?"

Javier shrugged.

"I'm bored."said Pietro.

"Bored? Why don't you find something to do? Like…go take a walk. That's always an option."

"I don't think anyone should take a walk just now."said Lance. "Not after what happened to Mariana."

"Mariana's death was certainly a tragedy. But that's no reason to lock ourselves up. Why don't you guys go shopping? You should go with them, Lance. Just tell the bodyguards."

"I don't want to go anywhere."

"Hmm. Then you guys go."

Javier reached for some money, and handed it to them.

"Now, just why are you depressed? I see no reason. Sales are excellent. Not to mention we have that concert to plan, and everything. Your biography is up on several internet sites. You have your own forums, and fanclubs, and such. I think another change of image should do us some good. Let's see. I think we should make some adjustments to your old outfit. The one you used to wear, for that Mystique. We should just change the colors. It would be good for the video. I thought you should consider some behind the scenes work."

"Maybe. Whatever you say."

"Maybe you could tell me what's on your mind. Lance, I though we'd gotten over that, already. It's been almost a year, we have everything we've ever wanted. The other guys are happy, why shouldn't you be happy? Is there anything I can do?"

"No."Lance said simply.

"Why don't you…"

"I'm fine. I just don't want to do anything right now."

"Fine. I gotta go get these things in order. We have an interview coming up in three hours about your latest album, don't you forget that. And as soon as we take care of that, it's back to the recording studio."

Later, as Javier worked on his computer, he spoke to Ma.del Carmen.

"I just don't exactly see the reason. I mean, I think I'm right, and I probably am, but…just why? I thought that perhaps with that little thing the investigator told me, he would forget about her. It seems I achieved the opposite result. Thank God, though that it hasn't affected his singing or acting at all."

"El es hombre de un solo amor."she said unhappily.

"You just have to put more effort, that's it. I mean, he can't just go on mourning for that lost love for the rest of his life, can he?"

"Apparently, he can."

He sighed.

"Look on the bright side. He never has to see her again. Just…think about her all the time. If there was only some way he could completely forget about her."

"Well, he did say she was the very first mutant, other than himself, that he had ever come across. Add that to…and well, I guess I can see why he just can't forget about her."

"At least he doesn't drink to forget about her."

"Oh, no!"

"That's something comforting to know."

"Well, look on the bright side. There's something we hadn't counted on. That is that, thanks to him, it looks like we're helping the economy."

"How?"

"It's simple. See, thanks to the fact that Lance is a mutant, well, there are several others moving in, taking into account the fact that here, there is almost no persecution. Oh, you get these small groups, and all that, but nothing big, not like in the US. Maybe with a little help, I've always thought we could get back at them. I'll never forget como esos Americanos colgaron a Pepe y mataron a Pablo."

"I can't forget that, either."

"I honestly though it was for the best."Javier told her.

"What was for the best?"

He told her all about the fact that he and Pietro decided to lie to Lance about Kitty.

"We'll just get back at them. For everything they have taken from us. For the way they have treated out people."

After two hours of recording at the studio, Javier insisted that Lance was to tired to go on any further.

"I felt just fine."he said.

"I thought your voice sounded a little tired."

"I don't think so."

"Well, anyway, I could tell that you really didn't want to go on. Look, I just…I was going to tell you something. You remember what I said about the investigator, coming and…telling me that…you know."

"And you have to remind me?"

"Well, yes and no, because I'm not sure it was true."

"What?"

"You see, what happened was that…Pietro said that you should be paying attention to…well, that you should just forget about Kitty. And we came up with this that I would tell you that…I'm not going to say I lied, because you never know, it might just have been the truth."

"What!"

"Caramelo convinced me to tell you. Honestly, she was so mad. She doesn't like lies, believe it or not. She doesn't think there's a good reason to lie at all. Or to hide the truth, either, which in her opinion is the same, or even worse. I though that you should forget about her. I still think she really wasn't worth your time, or anything."

"That was up to me to decide."

He grabbed Javier.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I already said. I though it was for the best."

"Now…now…"

"Now, I did my homework. Apparently, let me see…"he pulled some papers. "She still lives in New York, and she…well, is just…still with those X Men. So, I guess you know where to find her. I don't know if it's a good idea to go there, considering all the persecution and evrerything."

"You mean…"

"Well, I'm not doing this for her, of course. I am doing this for my cousin. She convinced me to. She helped me find out where Miss Pryde was. By the way, not married. I don't think she's dating, either. I'm guessing Caramelo always wanted you to pay attention to her, but…knew you never would, and she's not the type who has the nerve, should we say, to go chasing after people. She prefers to leave well enough alone. And, she also doesn't want to be responsible for someone else's unhappiness. You wanna know anything else, you go to her. She can give you the full details."

Lance did go and look for Ma.del Carmen.

"Oh, well, see,"she said. "I didn't know. If I had, make no mistake that I would have told you immediately."

"I didn't really believe him, or I didn't want to believe him."

"Well, just don't hold it against him. He honestly thought he was acting for the best."

"But…"

"No buts about it. Pietro convinced him, it seems, and he though it was a good idea. I, however, think that you should know the truth. That's all. I suppose you might want to talk to her? See her?"she asked.

He didn't say anything.

"Well, I must say, you really are, well, what I always wanted."she said. "In just about every respect. But I guess it doesn't work the other way around, does it? That's all right. I always figured I would have to live my life well, by myself. The only thing that ever torments me is the fact that marriage is one of the seven sacraments. I guess I could always go into a convent."she said. "I always did want to be a Carmelite. Just Sor Juana Inez de la Cruz. My father always laughed at that, though, so I never actually said anything. My parents said I could never survive in a convent. Perhaps they're right."

"You want to go into the convent?"

"Maybe, perhaps."

"But I always thought you liked doing what you do. You know, being a veterinarian and all that."

"I do like it, but, well…I don't know. I might go someday, perhaps. It's never too late, and I'm not married, or anything."

"I always got the impression that you liked to pray."he smiled.

"I do."

"Hopefully it could work out for you. I'm sorry that I just don't…"

"That's all right. I never expected much anyway. Not someone like me. Once, someone said I was too much of an old soul. I should have been born in a different time period, or something. I have to see a patient, anyway."

"Oh, you shouldn't go into a convent. What would your patients do without you?"

She smiled.

"Well, like I said, my parents would laugh, and they wouldn't be happy at all. Besides, hopefully, Miss Pryde will see just how lucky she is to have won your heart. If you have other women chasing you. Remember that's how el Doctor Felipe won Eva's heart. She didn't want to admit it, but, she fumed every time she saw him with another woman."


End file.
